The Hornet's Girl
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: Based on the radio drama/movie serial. Jack Scanlon's wish for adventure is seemingly granted when the Green Hornet enlists her help to discover why Hitler is interested in Detroit. But Prohibition era Detroit isn't the safest place...
1. Seven Minutes in Heaven

The Hornet's Girl

Copyrights go to who owns them.

Ok, I've decided to expand my one-shot. I was planning on expanding it anyway but I wanted to see how it would be accepted. This is a rewrite of the one shot I posted up here. I researched Prohibition era Detroit. It was a fascinating colorful era and I'm surprised that it's not really talked about. It wouldn't surprise me that Striker and Trendle were inspired by the events going on in Detroit and created the Hornet because of it.

A crash course and context of 1930's Detroit. It was a major bootlegging point during Prohibition. The Detroit River connects Lake Huron in the west with Lake Erie to the east, a perfect shipping line (it still is one of the busiest waterways in the world). A big chunk of the booze that came from Canada passed through Detroit at one time or another. And it wasn't always by boat. In the wintertime, the Detroit River would freeze over and the rumrunners would actually drive to and from Canada over the ice.

Everyone thinks of Chicago and New York as the dangerous spots during this time. And they were bad. But Detroit's underworld was just as ruthless. A loose confederation of Jewish gangsters (something to keep in mind later) called The Purple Gang ruled the city from roughly 1927-1935. You name it, they did it. Everything from bootlegging to murder. Most famously some of their members were hired out mercenaries during what came to be known as the Dryers and Cleaners War in 1928. By using intimidation, they made sure that union policies were kept.

They more or less scared Al Capone from taking over eastern Michigan (he wanted control of it not just because of its location, but because of the huge population there at the time). The Purple Gang managed to get away with so much because everyone was too scared to stand up.

The gang began imploding after 1931 when the Collingwood Manor massacre happened on September 16th. There was a bookmaking group that got into really deep trouble with the gang. Some upper members decided enough was enough and invited the bookmaking group to a 'peace conference'. It was really an ambush and the unarmed bookmakers were gunned down.

Amazingly, the conspirators were arrested and found guilty of the murders. This struck a huge blow to the gang's power. They weren't invincible anymore and could get charged just like everyone else. The group had completely fractured into obscurity by the mid '30's.

Ok, the history lesson's over. I've pushed the date further back. It's now July 1931, a couple of months before the Collingwood Manor massacre. Britt Reid as the Green Hornet poses as a bootlegger for The Purple Gang, working his way through and trying to bring them down. This is the generation before the television series Green Hornet, that's why Mike and Frank are depicted as younger.

Enjoy and destory (constructive criticism, please).

* * *

><p><span>Seven Minutes in Heaven<span>

July 18th, 1931 was a typical Saturday night at Detroit's Club of the World. And "typical" means "busy". The live band bared a jazz standard through the smoky air. Couples spun fast, their shoes clicking on the worn out dance floor. Others sat out at the booths and tables, giggling over glasses of champagne, scotch, and gin. Just because booze was illegal didn't mean that it was despised. It was flowing out of the taps like tomorrow was the end of the world.

"Jack, you're such a sweet girl, don't cha know?" My "date" slurred into my ear. I forced a smile as I pushed a lock of short black hair behind my ear. I was his "girl" for the night, a companion provided by the club. Hey, it was the Depression and I had to find _some_ way to help pay the bills. Owning and running the Claire Salon got Mom and me so far. There weren't many options available for a 24 year old unmarried woman in Detroit. And Mom and I wouldn't hear of my Uncle Frank helping us. We could take care of ourselves. Now if only my big brother Liam would pass his last year at Flint's GM Institute and get a good career at Ford or the other car companies around Michigan, then I won't have to worry about doing this anymore.

I squirmed nervously as his hand rubbed on my thigh hiding underneath my buttercup-yellow evening dress. I thought I had made it very clear to him that I wasn't going to anyone's bedroom, least of all his.

"Hey! Jack! Benny wants you in the back!" Hank yelled from the bar. Uh oh, I thought as I looked over at the muscular bald man with a red face. If somebody got called "to the back" it meant the club's owner, Benny, was making a deal. And he needed somebody to "sweeten" said deal, if you get where I'm going.

I carefully brushed my "date's" hand off my thigh. Man, I'm so glad I decided to wear a longer skirt. "I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can't Yvonne or Millie go instead?"

"I'll send somebody for your guy. Benny was specific; you and nobody else. You need to get back there. _Now_."

When the bar manager said I had to go, he meant it. Sighing, I stood up. "I'm sorry, darling, I've got to go, but somebody will be joining you shortly." He was too drunk to notice. I made my way back, slipping behind the royal purple curtain that separated the guestrooms from the main club room.

I saw Benny in the middle of the dimly lit hallway. The small nervous man resembled Peter Lorre squashed into black trousers and a white coat. He wasn't alone. A small man dressed in black was also with him. He looked like a chauffeur, even wearing the thick goggles and messenger cap. As a result, I couldn't see much of his features. He looked like he was from Asia but I couldn't really tell.

Benny came over to me. "Aw, Jack, don't look so glum. It only lasts for seven minutes sweetheart…" he cooed as he held up his hand so he could pinch my cheek.

I gripped his fist and stared him down. "_Don't_ call me "sweetheart". _Ever_…" I groaned. Benny quivered with frightened rabbit eyes. That man had the courage of the Cowardly Lion. I thought I heard the chauffeur chuckling.

"You're a fiery one, aren't you?" A soft voice with a light German accent came down the hall. Tall and athletic, his dark blonde hair and soft blue eyes made him quite the looker. He wore a light gray suit, a red armband sat proudly on his right forearm. A crooked black cross inside a white circle sat prominently on said armband. It looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen it.

He smiled politely as he kissed my hand. My smile was frozen as I fought the urge to flinch away. I don't know why, but something about him felt very…off. Something about the way he looked at me made me want to run. And I had to play seven minutes with him? "I think he'll be very pleased with her, _Herr_ Benny."

So this wasn't who I was supposed to "entertain". I felt a little relieved before the worry returned. Then who was it?

"I offer only the best, Mr. Krieger." Benny eyed me. He wanted to put his arm over my shoulder. One scowl from me convinced him otherwise. He forced a chuckle. "You know how to please the guys; don't you Jack honey…?"

By this point, I was more than a little annoyed. I didn't appreciate Benny's subtle catcalls. Nor was I happy that he was making me do this. He _knew_ when he hired me that I wasn't going to give anybody favors and he still betrayed me. At least the chauffeur and Mr. Krieger were being quiet. "Don't push your luck, Benny." I growled. "I'm _not_ that kind of girl, you know that."

"Quite the kidder, ain't she? Can't help but smile when she jokes," Benny nervously laughed before he frowned. "Cut the wisecracking, Jack. That is unless you want to make your bed in the streets and wait in line at the soup kitchen. It's only seven goddamn minutes! It'll be over before you know it!" he opened the door closest to him. "Now smile, shut the hell up and get in there!" His hand slammed into my back. I stumbled into the backroom.

Benny and Hank tried hard to make the Club of the World a top notch joint. And it was for the most part. But that backroom seriously needed updating. The heady smell of cheap incense and tobacco smoke made me cough. Lit candles sat around, more for cutting costs than setting a romantic mood. A king-size bed reigned in the back. At least Hank made sure fresh sheets were put on it after each time the backroom was used.

My "guest" was standing in front of the bed. Despite it being well over ninety degrees outside, his full suit was hidden under a thick green overcoat, a white silk scarf and black leather gloves. A green fedora sat on his head, hiding thick black hair. And he was…faceless. I squinted, trying figure out how he did this. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out something that looked like a green surgeon's mask. Like the bandits in the Western serials, he had tied it over his nose and mouth, leaving only his eyes exposed. Stitched into the material was a white hornet in midflight.

"Green Hornet…" Oh my God…for the last couple of years Uncle Frank had made it his goal to capture him, the most wanted criminal in Wayne County, just behind the Purple Gang. I swallowed. He wasn't going to find me scared. I clenched my fists, determined to keep from shaking. My nails cut into my palms.

He slowly walked up to me. I looked down. A gloved hand cupped my chin and lightly pushed it up. I saw the deep green eyes studying me carefully. I had expected to feel like a champion horse on the auction block. Instead, he was being…gentle. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Looks like you've got yourselves a deal." He spoke over my shoulder. The mask distorted his voice into a hollow sound.

"Excellent, _Herr_ Hornet." I saw Mr. Krieger rubbing his hands, a satisfied smile on his face.

"We leave you two lovebirds alone," Benny snickered before closing the door. I now was alone in the darkened room with the Hornet.

We were quiet for a couple of moments. I don't know who was more nervous. He didn't move and his eyes kept watching me. I was unable to read him. Oh why did I agree to take this job…I cursed silently. Was losing my dignity really worth a weekly paycheck and the occasional gifts from the men I kept company with? Not that I had any other choice, I sighed and reconciled myself to it. How did Queen Victoria put it when her daughter asked what to expect on her wedding night? Close your eyes and think of England? Good thing I've got an active imagination, I thought.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get this over with." The woman mumbled angrily as she unfastened the black choker around her neck. The Hornet cringed. He didn't want to do it anymore than she did. Krieger was up to something and Hornet needed to find out what and why. Also, it could be a setup. Perfect way to catch you with your guard down, literally.<p>

"You don't want to do it, do you?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. Sweat dripped down his face beneath the mask and overcoat. The middle of a Michigan summer and he was bundled up for the winter. God, it was hot. Hornet hoped she wouldn't mistake his sweating for nervousness.

"As long as it keeps a roof over my head, then I do."

Hornet nodded. It had been two years since Wall Street fell apart. Many people were struggling to get by on what little they had. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Here," he took out a stack of dollar bills held together with a white strip of paper. As Britt Reid, the owner-publisher of _The Daily Sentinel_, he had plenty of disposable income. Not only did it fund his vigilante activities as the Green Hornet, but it also insured that he didn't need to worry about money, even in these tough times. "For the pleasure of your company."

She looked at him with curious blue eyes. "You aren't going to make me play?" Her voice showed her suspicions. Hornet didn't blame her. Even though he was on the side of law and order, he still was seen as a dangerous racketeer.

"What would be the point of it?" He shrugged his shoulders and put the money next to him.

"Huh," she refastened the choker. "You know, you're a lot more decent than the _Sentinel_ makes you out to be." _The Daily Sentinel_ was called "the most honest paper in Detroit" for good reason. If Hornet had a dollar for every scathing article reporter Mike Axford wrote on him, he'd be richer than the Rockefeller and Ford families put together.

"Don't look at me through rose-colored glasses. I'm _not_ a man you want to anger." He patted the bed beside him. "What's your name?"

"Jack." She sat down, making sure she was several inches away from him. Hornet decided not to mention it. "Jack Scanlon. And yes, it's short for Jacqueline."

"Scanlon?" Hornet felt his eyebrow arch. "Are you related to the assistant D.A.?" Frank Scanlon wasn't just Reid's college friend but the Hornet's confidante in the legal community. He knew Frank was married and had an older brother, but he had never mentioned any other relatives.

"He's my uncle." Jack nervously played with a black chandelier earring. "Well, now what do we do?"

* * *

><p>"You're free to go, Miss Scanlon." The Hornet said, passing the stack of bills to me. "I'll handle your boss and the others. Have a good night."<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Hornet." I said, tucking the stack inside my dress bodice. I got up, opened the door and stepped outside.

The others were outside, watching me. I walked past Mr. Krieger. He eyed me suspiciously. I wondered how much he overheard of our conversation. I went into the hallway and turned towards the club's main room.

"Well," Benny asked nervously as he tailed me. "How did it go?"

"It went well," I wasn't lying. Nothing bad had happened and I had even gotten some cash. I decided to let his insipid mind fill in the blanks.

"So…did you please him like I knew you would?"

"I told you I'm not going to be that girl, Benny. Don't try to force me again unless you want to die." I barked at him. He flinched back. Good, I thought irritably, he won't be bugging me for a while. Ugh, my throat was parched. "If anybody asks, I'll be in the changing room."

"Why're you going there? Your shift doesn't end for a few more hours." He put up a weak front. Benny was so easy to walk all over. Sometimes I felt a little guilty for being mean, but then again, I considered it compensation for having to work for a little worm like him.

"I need a drink." I passed through the curtain.

* * *

><p>"Awful fast, weren't you, <em>Herr<em> Hornet?" Krieger looked around the backroom. Hornet had taken care to mess up the bed and make it look like he'd taken advantage. Still, Krieger eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm here for business, Mr. Krieger, not pleasure."

"An enterprising man, I like that." Krieger smiled through slit eyes as Benny came back and closed the door. "Gentlemen, I'll be brief since I'm on a tight schedule. I'm willing to pay both of you handsomely. Five thousand upfront and another ten thousand once we finish."

"And what do we have to do to earn such a generous reward?" Hornet folded his arms across his chest.

"Simple, destroy the Purple Gang." Krieger didn't blink.

Benny scoffed and barked a sharp laugh. "Are you nuts? The cops and Scanlon can't bring them down. What's to say we can?"

"Be quiet, Benny. I want to hear him out." Hornet argued. "That's very kind of you to be sure. But everyone knows that the Purple Gang won't go down without a fight. What makes you think that lowlifes like Benny and me can do it?"

"I have a plan and that's why I need both of you to help me. Both of you are bleeding dry kissing up to them, what with protection fees and serving them at the drop of a hat. Hornet, can you imagine all the people you could provide the rum for? Benny, you can own all the clubs in town, not just this place, how high up on the ladder can you go? Once they're out of the way, how far can you expand your empires?"

Hornet was unnerved. Krieger was persuasive, maybe a little too persuasive. Just like that leader of theirs. The memory of listening to that man's powerful voice on the newsreel echoed in his ears. It didn't matter that Hornet didn't know a word of German. The man would tell the crowd to jump and they'd say "How high."

Before they could say more, Kato opened the door and hurried in. "The G-men are on their way." Damn it, the Hornet cursed silently.

"Raids," Benny groaned. "We'll have to finish this another day. Find somewhere to hide, quickly!"

"Let's go," Hornet put a hand in his pocket, where his gas gun was lying. He and Kato hurried out of the room. At the end of the hallway was the changing room, where Benny had let them in earlier.

* * *

><p>Aw, this is much better, I thought as I propped my feet up on the ottoman and took a nip of spiced rum. This was the real stuff too. Benny must've spent an arm and a leg for it. I curled against the puffy back of the arm chair, my open copy of <span>Pride and Prejudice<span> was sitting on my lap. I took a deep breath. There's something wonderful about the smell of old perfume and laundry detergent of the changing room. Call it weird but it's soothing. The light-bulbs lining the makeup mirrors flickered. Dust motes danced around the hanging costumes. It was a great place to relax. And I had it all to myself.

Then I heard it. The intercom quietly clicked on and the trumpet wailed a few notes airily. Aw man, I got up and hurried to the medicine cabinet. We were having a surprise visit from the G-men. And they weren't as easy to fool or bribe as the local cops. The band is supposed to play the first few notes of the song that's about a bumblebee. Anyway, that's our cue to hide everything and anything that can bring the club down. Like illegal booze.

I pressed the hidden button underneath the cabinet, unlocking the swivel. The cabinet had 2 sides, turning around like the lazy-susans in your kitchen. I hurriedly put my drink on the other side, turned it around and relocked just in time. The door suddenly opened.

"Oh my…!" I about jumped out of my skin when I saw that it was the Green Hornet and the chauffeur from earlier. The chauffeur hurriedly closed the door behind them. Footsteps came close. "Quick, in here!" I pushed a rack of dresses back and opened the storage closet door that had been hidden behind said rack. They rushed inside among the skimpy showgirl outfits and closed the door. I pushed the costumes back just as the door leading into the changing room opened.

It wasn't a G-man, just a tall and skinny beanpole of a policeman. He was a rookie by the looks of his wide green eyes and neatly trimmed blonde hair. Or as Grandmother Zipporah would say, "a proper boy any mother would want". Perfect. Easy pickings, I thought as I walked over to him. "Honey, what's the big rush for?"

"Um, ma'am, have you, uh, seen the Green Hornet and his muscle?" He was nervous. Obviously this was his first run. "They were seen running down this hallway."

"I'm afraid you'll be wasting your time, but be my guest, dear." I swept my arm around the room, inviting him inside to look. I wasn't too worried. The closet door was well hidden behind the costumes and the two men hiding back there were smart enough to stay quiet until I had convinced him to leave.

"You've been drinking rum, haven't you?" The green eyes narrowed. Whoops. He must've smelled it on my breath. Now I'm in trouble…what do I do?

I suddenly remembered a magazine ad that I had seen in the Claire Salon. A bright red apple with the words Silver Horse Orchards underneath it, it'll have to do. "Oh, yes. I had dinner with my uncle about half-an-hour ago. I was drinking dry apple cider and I accidentally got my glass mixed up with his. I didn't know it was spiced rum until I took a sip. If you've seen the stuff, it looks just like cider. I'm so sorry about that." I put on an apologetic smile.

"Well, since you put it that way," he relaxed and even gave a sheepish smile. "Just be careful next time." He turned around. "Hey Chief, there's nothing important here." I waited until he was gone before closing the door.

* * *

><p>By this time, the Hornet and Kato had managed to get out of the stuffy closet. Hornet was glad when he heard the policeman saying that he was leaving. He thought he was going to suffocate. "Are you ok?" Kato asked.<p>

"Yeah. Is there another way out of here?" The Hornet asked Jack.

"The employee entrance, this way," Jack led them to the other side of the changing room. The door was disguised as a wall, a painting and light switchbox hiding the peephole and doorknob. She pushed the painting up and checked through the peephole. After a few seconds, she pushed down the painting, opened the switchbox and turned the doorknob.

The hot July wind whistled through the alley. They were too far away from the river and the lake to benefit from the breezes that constantly blow over them. "I'm sorry but you two are on your own from here on out." Jack apologized.

"That's fine. We should be able to reach the Black Beauty from here." Kato said.

The two men stepped outside. But something was bothering the Hornet. "Miss Scanlon," he stopped and faced Jack. "Why are you helping us? I doubt your uncle is going to be pleased with you when he learns of this." Of course, he knew Frank wasn't going to be upset if Hornet got away. If anything, he would be pleased beyond all belief that his friends and allies had gotten away.

Jack thought for a moment before answering. "For the same reason you didn't take advantage of me in the backroom earlier."

He nodded, feeling a smile form underneath the mask. "Thank you, Miss Scanlon. Let's roll," the Hornet said to Kato. The two ran down the alleyway and faded into the dark streets of Detroit.


	2. Pride and Prejudice

I'm sorry this took so long to post this up. I've been busy with school and getting ready to see _Wicked: The Musical_. (If you get a chance to see it, go, it's _so_ worth it!) But I'm not too sure about this chapter and you'll see why. Constructive criticism is much welcomed. But anyway, enjoy and destroy.

* * *

><p><span>Pride and Prejudice<span>

"Are you ready to go, Mr. Britt?" Kato asked as Britt slipped the Hornet's surgery mask over his face. At least there weren't any expected raids today, according to Frank. Last week, there was a meeting where Krieger had recruited the Hornet and Benny in his scheme to bring down the Purple Gang. Before he could go into the specifics, the G-men held a surprise raid and they just barely escaped. They were going to try to learn more about this plan tonight at the Club of the World.

"Let's roll, Kato." Hornet lifted the little crucifix that hung on one of the walls of his bedroom. Behind that was a button. When he pressed it, he heard the panel underneath unlock. Kato pressed on the wall and slid it to the side. The hidden staircase beckoned. It led to a tunnel that connected to an abandoned warehouse across the street, the Hornet's base of operations. The Black Beauty waited, gleaming in the moonlight seeping through the windows. She roared to life.

No sooner than Kato turned the Black Beauty out of the warehouse that the Hornet noticed the flashing blue and red lights. "We've got company." His voice was nearly drowned out by the sirens.

"Hold on, Mr. Britt."

The Hornet gripped the door handle as Kato jerked the steering wheel sharply to the left. Cars honked their horns and people screamed as the updated Caddie twisted and turned through Detroit. Thanks to both of their mutual interest in cars, the Black Beauty had gone from a junky v16 to a bulletproof, tight turning and lightning fast machine. It was also silent, thanks to a Pierce-Arrow engine that also been modified make a buzzing sound similar to a hornet in midflight.

They suddenly turned into a nearby alley. The cops passed them. "You ok back there, Mr. Britt?" Kato asked.

"Yeah," he looked behind him. The police sirens were now faded and the flashing lights dim. "Good job Kato. We've lost them."

"Do you want to go back to the penthouse?" Kato looked at him through the review mirror.

"No," Britt leaned against the leather seat. "It'd be rude to keep them waiting."

* * *

><p>The band blared a fast swing number. I sat in a booth as I watched the dancers on the floor. Yvonne tossed her short carrot red hair over her shoulder as her partner twirled her around. Millie's dark brown eyes smiled as she beckoned me over. I smiled, shook my head and pointed to the blue and white striped yoyo dangling from my fingers. Pulling it up, I sent it down again. Because I wasn't assigned a "date", wasn't much interested in dancing that night and I had finished <span>Pride and Prejudice<span>, I was bored.

"Excuse me," I heard a familiar voice. I looked up. Krieger was standing in front of the table, holding a glass of beer in one hand and a briefcase in the other. "May I join you? There's nowhere else to sit."

I nodded, scooting over to give him room. He slipped in next to me and took a sip of beer before smiling at me. "I wanted to apologize for last week. If I understand correctly, you didn't want to…please…_Herr_ Hornet."

"It's ok, it all worked out in the end" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, let me finish." Krieger sighed. "My mother raised me better. If I had known you weren't interested at the time, I wouldn't have told _Herr_ Benny to be so insistent."

That's weird. Krieger was there when Benny threatened to fire me for not wanting to do it. Why didn't he say anything then? He might not have been paying attention though; I decided to let it slide. "That little rat's only concern in life is to kiss up to as many people as possible." I took a swig of rum and Coke. I flinched when I realized what I had said. "I shouldn't have said that, it's just that Benny and I don't exactly get along."

"I saw that." Krieger chuckled. "Still, I want to make it up to you. Are you free tomorrow morning?"

"Mom doesn't open her hair salon on Sundays, so yes, I'm free to go. Why do you ask?"

"I was planning on going to the City Club tomorrow for brunch. Would you like to join me?"

A memory came to mind. "Oh I'm sorry, but I can't go. My aunt and uncle are taking me to a benefit hosted by the Hodge Yacht Club and my aunt set me up on a blind date for that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Krieger smiled. "How about next Sunday then?"

"That would work," I was beginning to relax around Krieger. I didn't know why I was nervous around him the first time I met him. He seemed so friendly.

Krieger decided to change the subject. "_Herr_ Benny told me you used to dance?"

"Yes," I smiled, sitting up proudly. "Since I was seven, took ballet for about thirteen, fourteen years? Something like that."

Krieger took a picture out of his pocket. "My little Else is just starting ballet." He showed me the worn black and white photograph of a little girl with blonde pigtails and in a black leotard, standing in the first position at a _barre_. There was a wide smile on her face.

"Cute as a button, how old is she?"

"She's five, my pride and joy." Krieger chuckled softly. "Where did you get that yoyo?" he asked, putting the photograph away. "I'd like to get one for Else."

"It was a present from my father. He was first mate on the _Admiral Trendle_, a freighter and would pick up little gifts for my brother and me from the various ports on the Great Lakes. I don't remember where he got it." I wound and unwound the string.

"Can you ask him for me?" Krieger leaned back against the leather chairs.

"I'm sorry but I can't. He's dead." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "The _Admiral _was lost with all hands during a nasty storm almost twenty years ago."

He blanched slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok; I was six when it happened so I barely remember him."

An awkward silence passed before he pointed to my yoyo. "Would you show me how to play with it so I can teach Else when I find one for her?"

"Of course," I picked up the yoyo and threw it down and across the ground. "Walk the Dog, always a classic. Let's see, there's also Rock the Baby and my absolute favorite, the Forward Pass." I threw the yoyo out. Instead of swinging back to me, the loop flew off my finger. The yoyo flew across the room. "Whoops! That doesn't happen normally. I'll go get it."

I got up and hurried in the direction the yoyo had flown. Thanks to the low lighting, I couldn't see where it was. "Over here," a hollowed out voice said. I followed the sound and saw a black-gloved hand hold up my errant toy. "I think this is yours."

"Thank you," why was his voice familiar? I looked up and saw the Green Hornet watching me with amused green eyes.

* * *

><p>Jack stifled a gasp as she took the yoyo out of his hand. No doubt she was still afraid. Hornet said nothing. Krieger stood up and began walking over, carrying a large briefcase. "I suppose you're here to see Mr. Krieger." Jack said.<p>

"Ah yes, _Herr_ Hornet, it's a pleasure to see you again." He shook Hornet's hand before turning to Jack. "_Fraulein_ Scanlon, I will see you before I leave to get your address and set a time for brunch. Now to business, the backroom is ready, yes, _Herr_ Benny?"

"Ready and waiting," Hornet and Kato followed Benny and Krieger down the hallway. Kato stood outside the backdoor room. Benny closed the door and began. "You mentioned a plan, Mr. Krieger, so let's hear it."

"Of course, it'll require patience on your end since it will take time. Due to my work with your Henry Ford, I have…equipment… that the Purple Gang has had their eye on. Both of you will be smuggling and hiding these supplies. Meanwhile, I'll be sending out incorrect information to the gangs, make them suspect each other…"

Hornet saw where this was going. "Make them collapse from the inside out."

"Exactly, the first shipment will be ready for delivery this upcoming Tuesday at 7 PM at the docks, I will tell you where and when. _Herr_ Benny will pick these up and store them here at the club. Then you, _Herr_ Hornet, will return them to the warehouse. The boxes will be different each time so nobody will be the wiser." Krieger plopped his briefcase on the bed and opened it. It was filled with bricks of money wrapped with paper strips. Benny looked at the money like a glutton at food. "This is your first payment of five thousand each. When our business is concluded, you'll both receive the remaining ten thousand."

"Then I'll hold up my end of the bargain," Benny vigorously shook Krieger's hand.

"How do you know we won't squeal on you?" Hornet asked. Something about this didn't feel right. He had been doing this long enough to know when there was a hidden catch.

Krieger gave an incredulous look. "Then would you care to explain to them why you accepted my deal? _Fraulein_ Scanlon wasn't just to provide you with favors."

Hornet remembered Jack being there when he accepted Krieger's bargain. "She's your witness." Krieger had thought this through. He must be that desperate to take them down. Why? What would a businessman from Germany have to gain from destroying a gang's influence in Detroit?

"Do we have an arrangement?" Krieger held out his hand to Hornet.

This was the only way he was going to find out what was going on. "Since it's the only way I'm going to get paid…" he shook Krieger's hand.

"Excellent. There will be a code word to use in case of a complication or emergency, that word is 'radio'. Find some way to sneak it into a conversation with me if you think there's trouble. With that said, I call this meeting to a close."

* * *

><p>"What were you able to find out, Mr. Britt?" Kato asked as they drove home.<p>

Hornet shared what he had learned before adding, "We need to find out what's in those boxes next Tuesday." He yawned; he didn't realize how tired he was. These long nights as the Hornet were beginning to take a toll.

"Good thing we're calling it early tonight. You have that benefit tomorrow." Kato said as he activated the secret door leading to the hideout.

"That's right," Hornet remembered. How could he have forgotten? He and his father, Dan, were going to meet up with Frank and Ethel Scanlon there. "Ethel says she's set me up with 'a gal I won't soon forget.' Her words, not mine." Hornet groaned as he took off his mask. Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped down his sweaty face. "Don't doubt Dad's been talking to her. He's been on my case to get settled down one of these days."

* * *

><p>The benefit at the Hodge Yacht Club consisted of a dance, luncheon and a silent auction. As the yacht departed from port, I walked around the tables, examining the items up for auction. One of them caught my eye, a pair of black dancing shoes. I thought of my old shoes at home, holes were beginning to form in the soles. My feet felt like dancing again. If only…<p>

"Thinking about taking up dance again, sport?" Uncle Frank stopped next to me. He smiled at me through horn-rimmed glasses, rubbing his thick brown hair.

"I'd like to," I said, looking outside at the calm and clear waters of Lake St. Clair. Many had turned out, not just because the yearly benefit was for the Detroit Children's Hospital, but because of the weather. It was sunny and bright, a perfect day for sailing.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Look honey, if money's the issue, I can help you out…"

"I know that Uncle Frank and I'm thankful for your offer. But between the salon and the club, I barely have time. That and I love what I do." He nodded. That wasn't a complete lie. I liked talking to the customers at the salon and I liked my coworkers and regulars at the Club of the World.

"I understand, but you should do what you want." Uncle Frank draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. "The only thing I want is see you happy. After all, you are my favorite niece."

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm your _only_ niece my dear uncle?" I said mischievously. This was a running private joke between us for as long as I could remember.

He laughed and gave a light peck on my temple. "All the more reason you're my favorite."

"Yoo-Hoo! Jack!" Ethel's singsong voice sounded behind us. "Come over here and meet Britt!" I groaned, turning to Uncle Frank.

"You did remember to tell her to not be so touchy-feely, right?" I whispered to him as we walked to Ethel. "Remember what happened the last time she tried to set me up with somebody."

Uncle Frank suppressed a laugh. "I thought you told me to never mention the Goat's Head incident again. And I'll handle your aunt. But in any case, you don't have anything to worry about. Britt's one of our college buddies. Trust me, he knows about Ethel's…tendency for lack of a better term. But all in all he's a good guy, a real gentleman. I think you'll have a good time with him."

* * *

><p>"Oh there you are, honey!" Ethel tossed her blonde curls as Jack and Frank walked back from the auction table. Britt studied Miss Scanlon. She wore a navy blue and white polka dot dress with a straw hat. Much different from the evening wear he had seen her in at the Club of the World. His mind returned to Krieger, something about it was bothering him. It had kept him up for a good chunk of last night. Kato had to literally yank all the blankets on his bed to wake him up so he wouldn't be late.<p>

"Earth to Britt, did you hear Mrs. Scanlon?" Dan Reid barked, breaking Britt's train of thought. He looked down at the heavyset graying man in his wheelchair.

"Sorry Dad, I was thinking about something else. What did you say, Ethel?"

"This is the girl I was telling you all about. Jack is Frank's niece. Jack, this is Britt Reid and his father, Dan."

"Pleasure to meet you," Britt put on a tired smile as he shook Jack's hand. Everyone knew him as the bored playboy who spent more time driving fast cars and flirting than running _The Daily Sentinel_. It kept everyone off his tail. Who would suspect him of being the Green Hornet? It was a role he played well. Maybe a little _too_ well.

The band finished playing their soft jazz and launched into a raucous swing number. Ethel tried to make herself heard over the loud music. "Jack loves dancing too, Britt! Take her down to the floor for a whirl!"

Might as well, Britt sighed. At least it'll get his mind off things for a while. "You up for it?" he offered his arm.

"Only if you are," Jack took his arm and followed him. Couples danced hot and fast around them. The song was a familiar one, _Pine Top's Boogie-Woogie_. Britt normally enjoyed dancing. Today was different; he just went through the motions, not really enjoying the dance. If anything, the train of thought sped up. He _had_ to know what was going on. Krieger was up to something, he just knew it. "Please stop stepping on my toes." Jack shouted over the loud music.

"Sorry," Britt halfheartedly apologized, still too focused on the Krieger problem. Keeping up the pretense, he kept gazing around at all the women that were there. Not that he was really interested in any of them. 'All for show, my foot,' he could imagine his late mother scolding him. 'I raised my son to be a gentleman.' The thought made him chuckle.

The afternoon progressed as it had every year. Commodore Williams made his traditional 'thank you for supporting the hospital' speech as everyone sat down to luncheon. The champagne and bourbon poured freely once they were close to Ontario (not that anybody really enforced Prohibition anyway, especially in Detroit). And Britt was still gazing at pretty girls and planning his next move.

The date and time had been set for the deliveries, now he had to find a way to get into them without Krieger being the wiser. Since he and Kato would be accompanied by Krieger while they were taking the boxes back to the warehouse, they couldn't do it then. Jack…he looked at her. Last night, Krieger had been charmed by the young lady. She can be trusted, as she helped them escape during the raid. An idea formed…what if she could spy on and distract Krieger for the Hornet?

* * *

><p>"…and they're still on the loose? If I wasn't confined to this damned chair…!" Dan Reid ranted against his favorite subject, the Purple Gang. Everyone in Detroit knew why. Thanks to his scathing editorials during the Dryers and Cleaners' War, Dan Reid had been kidnapped and held hostage for over seventy-two hours for ransom. No sooner had Britt dropped off the money did he find his father kneecapped. Dan lost the ability the walk and his son got charge of the paper.<p>

Bored, I rested my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand. Uncle Frank passed me a silent dirty look, causing me to sit upright again. I returned the look. Meanwhile, Britt hadn't paid any attention to me whatsoever since the dance. He was silently picking at his lunch and ogling the women at other tables. Some pretended to ignore him, watching out of the corner of their eyes, flattered by the attention. Others flirted with him with winks and blown kisses.

I was getting annoyed. Sure, he was rich. Yes, he was really good looking. But he was cold and being a bit of a jerk. What do Uncle Frank and Ethel see in Britt Reid? "Jack," Ethel tucked a blonde curl behind her ear, "can you please be a dear and ask Britt to pass the rolls?"

"Britt?" I turned to him. He didn't say anything, still sitting with glazed over eyes. I softly groaned and asked louder "Britt?" Still no reaction. If I poked him with my fork, would he notice me, I wondered. No doubt Uncle Frank would be upset at me. I was getting more exasperated by the second. Finally losing my temper, I thrust my elbow into his ribs. "Britt Reid? Did you hear me?" Uncle Frank cleared his throat loudly, he was embarrassed. I didn't care if I was being rude or not. I was tired of being treated like that.

Britt slowly turned to me. "Hmm, what was that Gloria…uh, I mean Jack?" he looked at me with glazed over green eyes.

Uncle Frank glared daggers at me. But I was too irritated to stop. "So you have trouble remembering your dates' names. I have a great way to fix it. Want to hear it? It's called 'talking to them'. And the best way to learn it is to practice it." I said sarcastically, not seeing how nasty I was really being.

"Jacqueline…" Uncle Frank warned. I didn't care. Reid was going to get a piece of my mind before the day was done!

I turned on Uncle Frank. "'Your idea of 'a gentleman' and mine are miles apart! Ethel, do me a big favor next time you decide to set me up on a blind date. Pick someone who actually _wants_ to go out!"

"That's enough, Jack." Uncle Frank said in a slow and steady voice. "You're embarrassing everyone here. Apologize right now." When Uncle Frank was talking like that, he was really angry. And I also realized how nasty I had been. I decided it was time to get away and cool down. Situations where we were both emotionally charged and in the same room don't end well.

Picking up my napkin, I put it down on my plate. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

* * *

><p>Britt watched Jack hurry outside onto the deck. Frank stood up, no doubt intending to follow Jack and scold her.<p>

"Frank," Ethel touched Frank's shoulder in warning. "You both need to cool down. Give her some space."

Frank sighed heavily before taking a long swig of his champagne. "I'm so sorry about that, Britt. I'd forgotten what happens when she gets upset…"

"It's ok," Britt said. Jack had been rude; no doubt of that, his side was still stinging from where she elbowed him. But then again, he _did_ ignore her. He prided himself on the fact that he treated the women he dated like they were the only ones in the world. And he would've given all to Jack. Unfortunately, the Krieger case had completely taken over today. Britt had lukewarmly accepted Ethel's offer of setting him up on a blind date for the benefit, not really paying attention to what she was saying at the time. And she _was_ Frank's niece after all. His mind was made up. "Excuse me." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"To apologize to Jack," he left them in silence as he headed outside. It was another steamer day; Kato clucked his tongue when he saw the thermometer outside the penthouse read ninety. But the lake's smooth surface allowed a cool breeze. Jack was standing by the railing, playing with the yoyo that went flying at the Hornet the night before. Her eyes were mesmerized by the spinning blue disk with its white spiral. Here goes nothing, Britt thought as he stepped next to Jack and cleared his throat.

"Uncle Frank," she yanked the yoyo back into her hand. "I'm not in the mood to talk…" Jack's eyes widened when she saw Britt there, "oh, it's you, Mr. Reid." Self-conscious, Jack looked down, shuffling her feet. Britt tucked his hand under her chin and pushed her head up. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to say I'm sorry for how I was treating you."

Jack held up her hand, interrupting him. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't get angry very easily, but when I do lose my cool…"

"Catch the first bus out of town…?" Britt chuckled, leaning against the railing.

Jack smiled. He decided that he liked it when she did. It made her eyes light up. "I was going to say head for the hills, but yeah, that works too."

"Since we've cleared things up, let's start over." Britt held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Britt Reid, what's yours?"

She laughed, returning the handshake, "I'm Jack Scanlon. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Reid."

"Likewise and please, call me Britt."

"Only if you call me Jack," she put her yoyo back in her dress pocket. "Uncle Frank told me that you met Ethel and him in college?"

And so the talking began. By the time they noticed Detroit in the distance, he and Jack talked about everything from the picture shows they had seen to politics. Britt felt a little disappointed as the yacht neared port. "We should get back inside. They're probably wondering where we are." Jack said quietly.

"Might as well," Britt sighed. He held the door open for Jack as they went back inside. "After you," he smiled at her.

"Hmm, did I tell you that I have a thing for gentlemen?" Jack said, swinging her yoyo up and down.

"Good, now I know how to not get elbowed again." Britt grinned mischievously. Up ahead, they could see Frank, Ethel and Dan still sitting at their table. Frank watched Jack with a stern glance, his assistant D.A. stare, as Ethel put it. Jack took a deep breath. "Look, I can talk to him if he gives you grief about what happened earlier."

"No, I'm a big girl and can handle him. Thank you, though. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Jack went over to talk to her uncle. Ethel walked over, a nervous look plastered on her made-up face. "Nothing bad happened." Britt reassured Ethel.

"Oh good," Ethel sighed in relief. "I was beginning to worry that she tried to toss you overboard."

"Well, she did snap at me at first, but that was because she thought I was Frank. Other than that, we had a really nice chat." Part of him felt a little bad about the Hornet asking her to spy on Krieger…that reminded him. The dancing shoes she was looking at earlier. Ethel did say that she liked dancing and it would make him feel better, making up for later. "Do you know what Jack's shoe size is?" He asked Ethel.

* * *

><p>My older brother, Liam, was sitting at the kitchen table when I got home that afternoon. An open engineering textbook sat in front of him. Even though his last term at the GM Institute didn't start until August, he still overviewed everything. "Hey Socks," he smiled at me. A spitting image of Uncle Frank without glasses; he was dressed in his worn blue denim coveralls for the night shift at Ford's Rogue Complex.<p>

"Hiya Shoes," I said as I put down my clutch purse and slipped off my white heels. "Mom's taking her afternoon nap?"

"Yep," he gulped down some coffee. Liam needed all the caffeine he could get because it was going to be a very long night for him. "How was the benefit?"

"It was good,"

There was a knock at our apartment door. "I'll get that."

"And I'll get changed," I went into my bedroom. The pale green walls were covered with posters from the Detroit Opera Company and photographs of friends and family. Might as well get into something comfortable, I closed the door and changed into my favorite light grey house dress and matching moccasins.

When I came back into the main living area, Liam was back at the kitchen table. A package was sitting on the table. "A messenger dropped this off for you."

"Who sent it?" I asked as I untied the twine and unwrapped the thick brown paper.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, just said to give it to you."

It was a small white shoebox. Could it be? I lifted the lid and saw the pair of dancing shoes I had been looking at the benefit. A business card was attached, the back scribbled with strong handwriting. I picked it up and read it out loud. _Since our date today didn't get off to a good start, how about a night of dancing at the City Club this Thursday as a makeup? Call me back. ~Britt~_ I was surprised.

"Is that the guy Ethel set you up with?" He closed his textbook.

"Yep, I think you'd like him Liam." I sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Liam raised an eyebrow. He knew of Ethel's attempts to set me up with a good man and how they were miserable failures. Except for Britt, I realized. I liked his laid back demeanor and sense of humor. "So, does this mean I get to use the 'Three Unbreakable Rules if You Want to Survive Dating My Younger Sister' speech?" Liam's teaching brown eyes looked at me with a cockeyed grin.

I playfully chucked a sofa pillow at him. He ducked. "You do that and I'll sic Uncle Frank on you." Our conversation turned to different things but my mind was still on those shoes. Wow, I smiled to myself. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>Basically, I'm not to sure if I like the benefit scene, in particular Britt and Jack's interaction. As I said earlier, constructive criticism is very much welcomed.<p> 


	3. The Coming Storm

I'm sorry that took so long. Thank God school is over and done with and I have some more time to write. So a late Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and enjoy this latest foray into the The Hornet's Girl.

* * *

><p><span>The Coming Storm<span>

Hornet slipped through the royal purple curtain, Kato on his heels. It was Monday night. The first shipment was scheduled for the next day. And now he and Kato were there at Club of the World to prove to a doubting Kato that Jack can be trusted. He trusted her. He knew she wouldn't fail. It was a quiet night; the band was playing easy jazz. He saw Jack with two other women and a man at one of the booths. They were playing a round of partners' checkers.

Hank walked over as he dried his thick hands on the hem of his navy blue apron. "I'm afraid Benny isn't in tonight."

"I'm not here for Benny." Hornet came prepared; he slipped a wad of newly printed dollar bills into the apron pocket. Hopefully Hank's tongue would prove loose as his palms were greased. "Information. I'm also in the mood for company and privacy tonight."

Hank nodded as he rubbed the pocket thoughtfully. "Which one of the girls do you want tonight?"

* * *

><p>Millie slapped down her piece. "King me Jack! Top that!" She laughed as Steven, her date that night, kissed her ear.<p>

I stuck out the tip of my tongue in concentration. Yvonne peeked over my shoulder, blowing cigarette smoke in my face. Ah ha! I saw a path, Millie never was observant. Picking up a piece, I zigzagged all the way to the back row, picking up four of Millie and Steven's pieces before stopping. I smiled and I folded my arms in front of me. "You were saying?"

Yvonne squealed loudly at Millie and Stevens' humbled expressions. "Awesome, Jack my pal! We're going to steamroll them all the way to New York!"

"I'm afraid not." Hank walked over to us. "Jack, you're needed in the back room." Oh no, who wants me now? I wondered. If this was another one of Benny's ideas…wait, he's not here tonight.

"Ooh, does this mean that Jack's got to break her No Man in My Bed rule?" Millie teased.

"Shut up. Who is it, Hank?" I finished what was left of my rum and Coke.

"He promises that he'll compensate you generously." Hank passed me a piece of metal about the size of a silver dollar. Stamped on the front was a green hornet in flight on a white background. Goddamn it…my stomach turned. Even though he was a gentleman to me the last few times we ran into each other, the Hornet still intimidated me. The bandit's mask and bright green eyes were chilling. At least he respected my wishes last time.

I groaned and I stood up. "Don't look so glum Jack," Yvonne giggled as she patted my arm. She definitely had a little too much to drink tonight. "Find what he likes and use it. Who knows? You might even have a little _fun_ while you're at it."

* * *

><p>Hornet stood up as Jack came into the back room. "Good evening, Miss Scanlon. And no, I'm not in the mood for <em>that<em> kind of entertainment tonight."

"Thank God," Jack sighed in relief. "What do you have in mind?"

Hornet checked his watch. "Do you like listening to radio dramas?"

Jack smiled and sat down on the bed. "I do, when I have time to listen to them. What's on tonight?"

Hornet walked to a large stand up radio in the corner. "WXYZ radio is doing an original story tonight. Something about a dog and a Mountie in the Yukon."

"That sounds good," Jack said. The wind sound effect blew and dogs began barking from the radio.

"On King! On you huskies!" A man called out.

* * *

><p>The radio drama was a pretty good one. We listened quietly to the tale of an officer and his faithful dog as they kept law and order in the cold and lonely Klondike Region. Sadly, it ended quickly with the promise of a new adventure next week. "Far away and long ago in the Wild West, a lone ranger and his faithful Indian companion race across the plain, bringing law and order. Who is that masked man? Find out next week here on WXYZ Radio Detroit."<p>

Hornet stood up and turned off the radio. "Did you like it?"

"I did, very much." I drew my knees close to me, wrapping my arms around them. I chuckled as I remembered something.

"What's so funny?" Hornet asked as he sat back down.

"The dog, King, was it? He reminded me of my own dog. His name's Czar, total sweetheart, wouldn't want to mess with him though."

"Protective of you, huh?" Hornet turned to face me. His eyes were crinkly and shiny.

"Yep, that's Czar for you. He could probably give King a run for his money though. What are you smiling about?" I asked as I rested my chin on my knees. "Your face gave it away." I said when he looked at me in surprise.

"Just something that my father told me. Something about his father being a silver miner in Texas and his uncle was a Texas Ranger. Oh yes now I remember. My father used to ride with his uncle, had some pretty wild adventures."

"No kidding?" I smiled. "Wouldn't that be something if the stories they told on the radio were true?"

A knowing look passed the Hornet's eyes before he cleared his throat. "Miss Scanlon, may I ask a favor from you?"

I wondered what he wanted me to do. "Depends on what it is. What do you need?"

Hornet took a sealed envelope out of his trench coat. "I need somebody to deliver this to Krieger tomorrow."

"What is it?" I asked as I took it. My fingers rubbed over the green wax seal, indented with the Hornet insignia.

"Just a note saying that I'll be running late tomorrow. Make sure Krieger gets this tomorrow and Krieger alone."

That didn't seem too hard. "I promise." I said. Hornet looked at me suspiciously. "Hey, when I make promises, I keep them. Ask Hank."

"No, I believe you. Speaking of Hank, he has your pay. If he or anyone else gives you trouble, let me know."

"Don't worry, Hank will make sure I get it. It's Benny you've got to watch out for. He takes every opportunity to deduct our wages. Trust me, if you put money in his hands, you're never going to see it again."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? You have a good night, Miss Scanlon."

"You too." I smiled as I tucked the envelope in my bodice.

"He gave you something didn't you?" the chauffer walked to me. I tensed. I had heard stories about his fighting prowess. But I was determined to keep that envelope safe and away from him.

"Why do you care?" I asked nervously.

"Long story, Miss Scanlon. But it's not a note for Krieger and I need it. Here," he took a brick of money out of his coat pocket. "Here's a hundred dollars. You get it in exchange for that envelope. No strings attached."

"No," I stood my ground.

"I feared as much. How about this," he took out another brick. "Two hundred?"

I licked my lips nervously. Two hundred was very tempting. I could take care of the salon and have enough left over for me. But I had made a promise and I was going to keep it. "I don't care if you offer me a thousand dollars, I'm not giving you anything."

The chauffer put the money back. "You're such a pretty girl." He stroked my hair; I swatted his hand away. His eyes turned dark behind the thick goggles. "I don't like hurting girls, but I'm willing to make an exception. Give me that envelope…"

"Or you'll what…?" I growled back. "Aren't you forgetting that your boss is still in the room behind me? I don't think he'll be very happy to learn you've been threatening his girl. Have a good night." I walked away, leaving him behind.

I didn't believe he'd hurt me. Hank is known for being very protective of us workers at the Club. That and Hornet didn't seem the kind who'd allow anybody in his gang to hurt an innocent person.

* * *

><p>"You were right, Hornet." Kato said as Hornet stepped into the hallway. He returned the bricks of money. "I'm sorry I doubted you."<p>

"It's ok, you had every reason to be suspicious." Hornet looked at the curtain that Jack had slipped through.

"Did you ask her to spy on Krieger?"

"No, we don't have any proof he's up to anything."

"Until tomorrow," Kato nodded.

"Exactly, until tomorrow." Hornet thought aloud.

* * *

><p>When I went to the club the next day for work, I made sure I had the letter Hornet wanted me to give to Krieger. Finding him proved to be easy, he was wearing that bright red armband on the right arm of his hazelnut brown suit. "Excuse me, Mr. Krieger?" I had to shout over the loud music.<p>

He smiled at seeing me walk over. "Ah, _Fraulein_ Scanlon, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone."

"If you mean the Hornet, he told me to give you this." I gave him the envelope. "He also wanted me to tell you that he would be running late tonight." I watched as he broke the seal and read the letter inside.

He nodded. "Thank you for telling me, _Fraulein_ Scanlon. Since we won't be expecting him for a while, would you like to join me for a drink? We need to discuss the brunch I promised you."

* * *

><p>"The guards are gone," Kato reported. Hornet pushed the cartridge into his gas gun. It locked with a loud click. They were at the docks, at Port 23, Krieger's Rental.<p>

"Good, we have ten minutes until they come this way again. You have the toolbox?" Kato held up the metal box. "Let's roll." Leaving the Black Beauty in her hidden cove, the two men slunk their way towards the house. The half-moon shone down on the lapping waves of Lake St. Claire. Far off in the distance, a bell clanged. "Watch the corners," Hornet ordered as he fished the lock picking kit out of his pocket. All was quiet as he fiddled the pick into the keyhole. He had done this enough to feel it through his leather gloves. A soft click and the twisting lock rewarded his patience. He pushed the door open and waved Kato over. Kato turned on his flashlight and the two men descended into the darkness.

Inside, all was still. They were the only ones there. Krieger's little sloop gently rocked on the waves. By the flashlight, Hornet could make out her name, _Else Helga_. Large wooden crates guarded her stem; Hornet recognized them as the crates Benny was going to pick up later that night. Hornet, Krieger and Kato would return them much later that evening, after the boxes had been changed.

"Help me get them open." Hornet took a crowbar out of the toolbox they had brought. Wedging the end underneath the lid, they gently pulled the bar down. A loud ripping sound rang through the port house. Hornet stopped, listening for any incoming guards. After a few minutes, they heard none so they continued.

It took some effort and time but eventually, they managed to get the lid off one of the crates. The sweet smell of hay tickled the Hornet's nose. Shining the flashlight down, they saw the crate's secret.

"Guns," Hornet said as he picked up a Colt revolver. The oiled metal gleamed coldly in the moonlight. A knot formed in his stomach as they carefully searched the crate's contents. They found guns of all calibers, rounds of ammunition, polished knives. All in all, there was enough to outfit a small army. "This is not good."

"What do we do now?" Kato asked as Hornet returned the gun and began carefully replacing the straw.

"Meet up with Krieger and the others as planned. Then we contact Frank. High time he was updated anyway."

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Frank tapped his fingers on the fedora that sat in his lap.<p>

"I know," Britt said, rubbing his eyes. Last night had been the investigation at the warehouse and now he and Frank were sitting in Britt's office at the _Sentinel_. Sleep hadn't come easy for either man. "Things are far more sinister than we thought."

"Britt, maybe I should send the cops in."

"And have the Hornet called out as a snitch and marked for revenge? No, we need more information such as who else is involved and what exactly his plan is. Benny and the Hornet are small pieces of a much bigger puzzle."

"But Britt, innocent people might die if we wait!" Frank raised his voice.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt either, Frank." Britt groaned tiredly. "But we don't have any choice."

"And your plan to involve Jack, what about that?" Frank looked at Britt nervously. Britt paused. "Britt, I promised Hiram that I'd help Soshanna take care of Liam and Jack should something happen to him. If Krieger plans on smuggle weapons into Detroit…"

"Yes, I know what he's capable of and yes, Hornet will need Jack's help. But," he said to Frank's look of disbelief. "He needs to gain her confidence first, make her believe that she can confide in him. I will not allow her to get hurt. That's a promise, Frank."

* * *

><p>I had two reasons to be happy that Thursday. The first was my date with Britt, obviously. The other was that my two favorite clients came to the salon that day.<p>

"There you go," I held a mirror behind Casey's head so she could check out the back. Her frizzy halo of strawberry-blonde hair had been tamed down. "What do you think?"

"Jack, you outdid yourself, as usual." Casey smiled at me with warm brown eyes.

"No problem, Casey." I took the lime green smock off her shoulders and brushed down her cream colored blouse. "Clicker," I turned to the petite blonde sitting with a style magazine. "I'll clean up my station here and it'll be your turn."

"No you won't." Mom announced as she came over and took the broom out of my hand. "I'll take care of Clicker and you have to get ready. Your date will be here in a few minutes."

"This is a first, isn't it, Case?" Clicker said to Casey as she sat down.

Casey nodded. "That's right, she's heard all about our dates. But you've never told us any of yours."

"Let's put it this way, this is the first date that my aunt hasn't set me up on and I actually_ like_ the guy I'm going out with." I said, taking off my work smock, revealing a white dress with a wide black sash.

"Don't you look nice?" Casey complimented me. I twirled around, the skirt spun out and my new dancing heels clicked on the linoleum floor.

"Thank you," I turned to the spare mirror. Time to adjust my makeup. I opened the drawer underneath, where I had stashed my makeup earlier. Hey, I like being prepared.

Clicker sat down at my station. Mom flicked the smock over her bright yellow coat and skirt. "Come on, gossip. Case and I share all the things we hear with you. Your turn. So what's this guy like?"

I shyly smiled as I patted some rouge on my cheeks. "Well, uh, he's charming and fun to talk to."

"And pretty cute to boot?" Casey teasingly asked.

I had finished putting on lipstick and was checking my teeth for dark red stains. "Yeah, that's a nice little bonus."

"And he's coming to pick you up with a bouquet of roses?" Clicker asked mischievously as Mom clipped away the split ends on her short blonde hair.

"How do you know that?" I looked at Clicker. She was looking at me with a wide smile, a half-moon smile as Liam called it.

"Because he's standing by the front door." Casey said, pointing to the glass door. There, standing with a large bundle of bright red roses, was Britt Reid. "You didn't tell us you were going out with our boss!"

"I didn't know you worked for the _Sentinel_." I said as I opened the salon door. "Hello, Britt. You look very nice."

"And so do you, Jack." Britt smiled and passed me the huge bouquet. "I was on my way down here when I saw these and picked them out for you."

"That's sweet of you Britt." I said quietly, having become shy.

"It most certainly is," Mom said as she took the bouquet out of my hands. "And I bet you both will have a fun tonight."

* * *

><p>"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun," Jack said breathlessly as she unlocked her apartment door. They were coming back from the City Club and their make-up date.<p>

"Me neither." Britt smiled at Jack. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed. They entered her apartment. Located on the second floor of the building the salon was on, it was modestly decorated. Britt saw the roses he had brought Jack sitting in a crystal vase in the middle of the wooden table. A silver-gray and white pit bull was lying at the foot of the sofa. He perked his head up as they came into the room.

"Hello Czar." Jack scratched behind his ears. "You can pet him, he's a sweetheart. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have some water if you have it." Britt said as he rubbed the back of Czar's head.

"We most certainly do." Jack took a glass out of the cabinet. Loud arguing erupted behind the kitchen wall. It sounded like two men were fighting. "Uh oh," she groaned.

"What is it?" Britt asked, standing up.

"It's our tenants. Stay here," Jack passed him the glass of water. "I'll see what's going on." She was gone before Britt could stop her, quietly closing the door behind her. He drank the water, listening to the fighting. Britt couldn't make out any words. But he could tell one man was pleading and the other was getting angrier and angrier. Jack's voice joined. Again, he couldn't make out any words.

**CRASH!** Something shattered, it stopped the fighting. Czar perked his head up nervously. Enough was enough. Britt stood up, slapped the water glass down on the kitchen table and hurried into the hallway. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Out in the hallway, Jack was standing next to a young man who looked a lot like Frank. The open door next to the apartment was also occupied. An average sized man was there, cockily looking at Jack and the young man. A broken lamp lay in pieces on the floor, no doubt the sound of the crash Britt heard earlier.

"What's going on?" Britt walked over. He glanced at the man in the doorway. Anger began sparking. It was Izzy Sutker, one of the men who betrayed his father to the Purple Gang. Due to a "technicality" he and the two others, the so called Third Avenue Terrors, never faced trial, something that still made Britt burn. The Hornet was saving an especially painful sting for the Terrors.

"Well, well, well." Sutker smirked at Britt before turning to the man beside Jack. "Scanlon, you didn't tell me you know Reid. Hey Reid," he turned back to him. "How's your daddy liking his wheelchair?"

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't send you to hell," Britt gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Daddy," a little girl toddled into the doorway, clutching a Mickey Mouse toy. "What's going on?" Britt saw fear in her big brown eyes.

Sutker sighed and picked her up. Britt softened. Even though Sutker was coldblooded, he was still a loving husband and father. "It's ok pumpkin. Daddy just got into a little disagreement. Think about it, Scanlon." He warned the man before going back into the apartment and closing the door.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the three in the hallway. "I'll get the broom" The man said before disappearing into Jack's apartment.

"Liam," Jack called out to him. He didn't answer. She groaned and turned to face Britt. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized to Britt.

"It's ok. Is something wrong?" Britt touched Jack's warm shoulder.

"No," Jack sighed and gripped his hand. "Everything's fine," but Britt wondered if there was more to Liam and Sutker's argument than Jack knew.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know <em>Challenge of the Yukon<em> and _The Lone Ranger_ came out later on in the 1930's, but I wanted some kind of tie in to those two and the GH. That and listening to the radio used to be a gathering event, much like television in the 1950's. Everyone came together to listen (partially why Orson Welles' radio adaptation of _War of the Worlds_ caused massive panic, because everyone was tuning into it.)

Finally, the Scanlon's tenant, Isadore "Izzy" Sutker was a real person. He was a member of the real live "Third Avenue Terrors", another nickname for "the Little Jewish Navy", the Purple Gang's bootleggers on the docks of Detroit. Sutker was married and did have a five year old daughter.


	4. Change of Plans

**A/N:** Hey guys! The Hornet's back! Who can believe that it's been a full year since I joined FanFiction? This chapter has given me nothing but trouble. I had to rewrite it like four or five times and I'm still not happy with it. The story was originally going to be longer. But I was getting really impatient. Still, I promise this is the last 'slow' chapter for quite some time. Because next chapter on is going to be all action packed.

With that said, enjoy and destroy.

* * *

><p><span>Change of Plans<span>

There was a tap at Britt Reid's office door. "Yes?" Britt looked up from his folder.

Casey opened the door a little bit; she straightened out her rich strawberry-blonde bob. "Mr. Reid, I wanted to remind you that you and the board have your monthly budget meeting in an hour."

"Thank you, Miss Case." Casey nodded and closed the door. Britt read over Hans Krieger's dossier for what must've been for the hundredth time. Served in German forces during the Great War, recipient of the Iron Cross for bravery. Joined family's successful automobile parts manufacturing company, became owner after father died in 1924. Married in 1925. Had child and widowed in 1926, same year business started having severe financial trouble. Joined Nazi Party 1929, rose in ranks, alleged confidante of Adolf Hitler and Joseph Goebbels.

Nothing answered his questions. Nothing even proved his suspicions. Britt groaned as his head throbbed. The office was boiling hot in the July heat. And keeping the windows open and fans blazing weren't helping. Lack of sleep aside, his mind craved some excitement. Since taking over the _Sentinel_ and starting operations as the Hornet, Britt hadn't had much time for himself. Yes, the playboy lifestyle and the role of the Hornet had its excitement perks.

But it was an act. All an act. While it was necessary, it was frustrating to let down those he loved and respected. Like Dad. And he had been genuinely interested in some of the girls he dated. Until they got frustrated or bored with him and went their separate ways.

That's settled. His mind was made up and he closed the dossier. It was Friday afternoon. The board meeting was the last thing he had to do for today. The rest of the weekend would be dedicated to just him. Nothing to do with the Hornet or the playboy.

What to do? Britt thought, mindlessly tapping a pen on his desk. He remembered last week when the Hornet and Jack listened to the radio and when they went dancing at the City Club. She was a swell girl to hang around with, Britt decided. He remembered something about a guest band coming to the Club this evening.

Why not ask Jack out for dancing? He reached for the phone and dialed the operator. Dad was at the family ranch in Texas, checking in on things. And Frank would be celebrating _Shabbat_ with his family…that's right, Brit remembered. Jack most likely was joining Frank and Ethel for _Shabbat_. Oh well. He racked his brain as he asked the operator to get Jack's number. Then he remembered that the Club offered brunch on Sundays.

The phone rang before Jack answered. "Claire Salon, this is Jack."

"Hey Jack, it's Britt."

"Hey! How are you, stranger?" Jack said. For some reason, Britt could see her twirling the phone cord around her fingers.

"I'm very good, hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

Here we go. Britt took a deep breath. "Are you busy on Sunday morning? That's because I was planning on going to the City Club for brunch and was wondering if you wanted to come along. It'll be my treat."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm meeting up with a friend for brunch. I'm sorry."

Britt felt a tiny sting of disappointment. "That's ok…may I ask who you're having brunch with?"

"His name is Hans Krieger from Germany. He's really neat, Britt. I think you'd like him." Jack's cheerful voice was jarring compared to the words.

Oh. Britt gritted his teeth. I most certainly would. What the hell was he doing with Jack…? "How about meeting up next Sunday for brunch? Because I like you, Jack and I'd like to go out with you again…"

"Well, that would be perfect, Britt. Because I like spending time with you too." She chuckled. "So how about I call you next Friday afternoon to set up the brunch date?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Britt knew he sounded distracted, but he was coming up with a plan. So much for taking time for himself this weekend…he said goodbye to Jack before hanging up. He had to eavesdrop on Krieger…and also keep an eye out for Jack. The shipment of illegal weapons confirmed his worst suspicions about Krieger. There was _no_ way he was going to let Jack get hurt. He would never…no, _Frank_ would never forgive Britt if anything happened to her. Wait a minute. What was he originally going to think before inserting Frank?

That he wouldn't forgive himself?

Ignore it, Reid. Britt shook his head clear before dialing the number. She was the least annoying of all his flings…and not exactly very bright. "Gloria? Hey, it's Britt. I was wondering…do you want to have brunch with me this Sunday?"

* * *

><p>Because my family is Jewish, we celebrate <em>Shabbat<em> or the holy day of rest, from sundown on Friday to sundown on Saturday. Most of our friends know this and don't call during _Shabbat_ unless it's an emergency. So when the phone rang the Saturday afternoon before my brunch date with Krieger, I had a pit in my stomach. What catastrophe was going on? Calm down, Jack, I soothed myself as I picked up the receiver. It could just be a wrong number. "Scanlon residence."

I heard Krieger on the other end. "_Fräulein_ Scanlon? It's Hans Krieger."

"Oh hi, Mr. Krieger. How are you doing?" I twirled my finger around the cord. He didn't know I practiced _Shabbat_.

"I'm very good. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to reschedule brunch tomorrow."

"May I ask why?"

"You remember my daughter, Else? My housekeeper had to go home suddenly and I can't find anybody else to replace her. That is, unless you don't mind Else coming along with us."

"No. No. I don't mind at all. You've told me so much about her and I wanted to meet her. I take it your wife will be joining us too?"

"Oh no. I'm a widower. My wife, Helga, died some years ago." He said tensely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I was embarrassed.

"It's alright. You didn't know. But I will warn you, Else can be quite a handful."

"What five-year old isn't? The couple that rent the apartment next to us has a five-year-old too. So I'm used to it. But yes, Mr. Krieger, I'm looking forward to brunch with you and Else tomorrow."

"Good," Krieger sounded relieved. "I pick you up at ten tomorrow morning. And please, call me Hans."

"Only if you call me Jack." I said.

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"So Britt, I'm so excited that you asked me out!" Gloria gushed as Britt escorted her to their booth table that beautiful Sunday morning. The City Club was somewhat packed. Various members sat at the various tables, eating and chattering. Thank goodness Kato had given him some aspirin to take before he left to pick up Gloria. Britt thought as they sat down. What would he do without Kato?<p>

While he nodded in agreement with Gloria's latest gossip, Britt was watching and waiting. It took some major convincing on his part (not to mention greasing the palm of the maître on duty today) but he had managed to not only find out when and where Krieger and Jack would be sitting, but managed to reserve the booth next to it.

Britt checked his pocket watch. The lid was a Texas Rangers badge, one he found as a young boy in the attic hiding in a box full of stories about a mythic hero from the old days of the Wild West. Partially because the lid broke and mostly for sentimental reasons, he had the lid replaced with the silver five pointed star pin. Britt smiled, remembering how he used to call that badge his lucky charm. Well…he did carry it with him in a hidden pocket sewn into the Hornet's green coat…

He saw Krieger come through the front entrance, Jack on one arm. On his other side was a little girl in pigtails and wearing a blue jumper. Britt gritted his teeth when he saw that Jack was not only wearing the same navy polka dot dress and hat she wore to the yacht club, but was also wearing the black dancing shoes that he bought her.

Wait a minute. Slow down, Britt Reid, he scolded himself. Why are you so upset? She can wear those goddamn shoes anywhere she pleases and see whoever she goddamn wants. She's not anybody's girl. Still…Britt bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Krieger pull out a chair for Jack.

He didn't want Krieger to have anything to do with her.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hans had gotten us settled at our table and our drinks ordered that little Else started chattering. "Jack, did Papa tell you that we have a puppy? His name is Odin and he's so smart! He knows how to sit and lay down and stay and play fetch and…"<p>

"_Liebling_, please slow down. Jack can't answer all your questions as fast as I can." Hans gently scolded, shooting me an apologetic glance.

"It's ok." I said, unfolding my napkin onto my lap. "I have a dog too. His name is Czar and he's pretty smart too." I smiled at Else as Hans carefully unfolded her napkin onto Else's lap. "What kind of puppy is Odin? Czar is a pit-bull."

"He's a Rottweiler." Hans clarified, unfolding the napkin and putting it in Else's lap.

"Jack…that's a funny name for a girl. Why did your parents give you a boy's name?" Else asked, clearly too excited to keep still.

"Else!" Hans scolded. "That wasn't nice."

I was laughing, thinking it was cute. "No. No. You're partially right. It's short for Jacqueline. I was named for my great-grandfather, Jacques, and I'm told everyone called him Jack too. It's a family tradition, you see, for us to be named after loved ones who have passed away. That way, they're always with us."

"Oh." Else nodded as if she understood. "I see. I think it's a pretty name then." She looked down at her lap, embarrassed.

"Thank you and I think Else is a pretty name too."

* * *

><p>There they were, laughing and chatting. Britt watched them out of the corner of his eye. Krieger and Jack talked, just as she and Britt did on the yacht the day they 'met'. She was smiling and Krieger seemed to be genuinely interested in what she had to say.<p>

Meanwhile, he was stuck here with annoying old Gloria, trying to figure out Krieger's next move and…hold on Britt Reid. He stopped himself. Are you…jealous…? What? Why? The thoughts disturbed him. Why in the world would he be jealous of Krieger? Britt had only met Jack week or two previously. They were just starting to become friendly. Now he was acting like he was going to lose somebody very special to him.

Why was he feeling this way? Why was he acting this way?

"Britt…Britt Reid! Are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?" Gloria shrieked into Britt's ear. Good God, he preferred when Jack elbowed him. At least she didn't yell at him.

"Hmm…what was that, Jack…uh I mean, Gloria?"

Gloria's face turned red. "You are such a cad!" She threw her glass of champagne in his face. "Goodbye!"

Britt watched as Gloria left, her heels angrily clicking on the wooden floor. He groaned and signaled the waiter over for the check.

This had _not _been his morning.

* * *

><p>The morning passed by way too quickly for me. Else kept me entertained with all of her lively stories. And Hans wanted to know more about my family, friends and work. By the time Hans dropped me off at home, I felt that we were becoming fast friends. I was charmed by how he lovingly cared for his daughter. And apparently, he liked me too because as he was dropping me off, he asked. "Jack, may I offer you a job?"<p>

I looked at him, curious. "What kind of job?"

"I told you about my housekeeper leaving? Basically, I need somebody who can watch Else and look over my property here while I go back to Germany for some business. Else and I have warmed up so much to you that I would like you to become my new housekeeper…"

Else's dark blue eyes lightened up. "Ooh, please say yes, Jack! We live in a pretty house by the lake on the weekends! You can bring Czar and we can play together with Odin!" Hans stopped her.

I was a little concerned. "How long will you be in Germany though?"

"Unfortunately, I probably won't be returning until late September. I need to organize the offices over there so I can start my new office here in the States. Else will be starting school next month so she has to stay. I'm willing to pay you a hundred a month and provide for expenses. You'll have your own room at our apartment and access to the lakeside house on the weekends. What…is something wrong?"

I was nervous. Not only did I have to give up my job at the salon but also at the Club. While Benny could be a pain in the pajama bottoms and I knew I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in the salon, I liked working there. I loved seeing all the different people who came through and my coworkers were a hoot. But the money…and I did like Else and Hans…

Else was looking at me with pleading eyes. I was torn. "I…I don't know…is it ok if I check with my mother first? I need to see if she'll be ok without me there."

"Of course." Hans smiled, hugging Else. "How about we meet up at the Club tonight and finish discussing it then? After all, I want what's best for not only Else and myself, but you."

* * *

><p>"I take it your date didn't go very well?" Kato asked when he picked up Britt from the City Club.<p>

"How'd you figure it out?" Britt groaned, wiping his face dry with his handkerchief. "God, I can't focus today for whatever reason." He groaned.

"I've got something that might cheer you up." Kato said, passing the morning edition of the _Sentinel_ to him over the front seat. "Krieger's left a note for us." That got Britt's attention. He hurriedly flipped to the Classifieds section. In the Employment section was the following message.

_Krieger/Greene Enterprises seeking radio technician to assemble parts for the Meeting place radio. Apply in person. Deadline 9/25. Posted 8/02_

"Today's the second of August, isn't it?" Britt asked.

"Yes, meeting time and place the same?" Kato asked as he turned the corner.

"That's right. 9:25 tonight at Club of the World." Britt leaned back, groaning. Hopefully they would get a lead at tonight's meeting.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Hans said as we went into the back room. It was a little after 9:20 and we were meeting up for a little while before he had to discuss 'business' with the Hornet. "The music was getting really loud."<p>

"It's ok." I said, sitting down on the bed. Hans sat down next to me. "I was going to tell you that I accept the job you offered me earlier today. That is, if it's still open?"

Hans smiled. "Of course. Your mother won't mind?"

"She was fine with it. The only one who wasn't too thrilled about it was my Uncle Frank. Why, I don't know. But he knows better than to try to stop me."

"Quite a stubborn young woman, aren't you?" He laughed. "But I feel much better, knowing that you'll take such excellent care of Else…"

"Excuse me," Benny knocked on the door before opening it. His voice sounded like he was being throttled back and forth. To nobody's surprise, the little weasel looked pretty shook up. "Uh…the, uh…Hornet is here…"

"_Wunderbar_. That is wonderful." Hans smiled. "My dear Jack, is it all right if we resume our conversation in an hour or so?"

"I don't get off until about midnight, so sure, I can wait." I smiled, getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>Jack barreled right into the Hornet as she left the back room. "Whoops! Sorry! I didn't see you!" she apologized.<p>

"It's fine." Hornet said more calmly than he felt. He was in a really foul mood, no surprise, considering what he had to go through earlier that day. While a tiny part of him felt bad for snapping at Benny when he arrived, it did feel good to take some of his frustration out on something. Hornet was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost missed Jack saying something to him. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. What did you say, Miss Scanlon?"

Jack smiled. "I was saying that it's nice to see you again."

Hornet paused. Whoa. Why did those words brighten his mood a little bit? Especially coming from her? "It's good to see you again too, Miss Scanlon." He said, feeling a stupid grin cross his face. Thank God the mask hid it. It wouldn't be good for the Hornet to show any emotion. Now he had to get down to business.

He entered the back room. Benny and Krieger were waiting for him. "Krieger, this had better be important." Hornet said, calmly folding his arms in front of him.

"It is and I understand that you are a busy man. Both of you." Krieger said to Benny, who had huffed. "There has been a change of plans. My employer has recalled me to Germany for a few weeks. Don't ask me why, I do not know. All he said was for me to be back in Germany by the end of next week and I'll leave tomorrow night. The shipments will continue as they always have. I can't say much more on the subject, except that you will be compensated generously for your time."

"How generously?" Hornet asked, interested and yet frustrated. Had their leader become suspicious? Why was he leaving?

"Double or nothing." Krieger said without batting an eyelash. The stakes were now much, _much_ higher. Benny's beady black eyes smiled in greed. "I see _Herr_ Benny has agreed. What about you, _Herr_ Hornet?"

Hornet realized that he wasn't going to get anymore answers. "As long as you pay as you promised…"

"I'm a man of my word. Now I say this meeting is closed." Benny left, Hornet was about to follow him. "_Herr_ Hornet? A moment of your time? I have a personal request to ask you."

"How important is it?" Hornet gritted his teeth, pretending impatience.

"Very. I have a five year old daughter named Else. Unfortunately, I must leave her behind during my business trip."

"Do I look like a babysitter?"

Krieger shook his head. "No. Not that at all. I've left her in the care of Jack…uh, I mean _Fraulein_ Scanlon. Can you please keep an eye on them for me? Else is my whole world. I'd take her with me, but my employer was specific that I return to Germany alone. I know she'll be well taken care of, but it'll make me feel better if you would look out for them. Please, if I didn't trust you, would I have asked you?"

Hornet was surprised by the change in Krieger's demeanor. Gone was the firm businessman. There was a softness and genuine concern in his face. And Hornet couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret. How could somebody who was concerned about his daughter be accused of something terrible? But that leader of theirs and the shipment of weapons…Krieger was waiting for an answer.

"You don't need to worry about their safety." Hornet said firmly. "I won't let anything happen to them."

Krieger relaxed, showing a faint and grateful smile. "_Vielen Dank, mein Freund_. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"So what does this mean?" Frank asked, rubbing his eyes.<p>

Britt and Kato stood in Frank's home office, having taken off their masks and hats. It was well after the meeting at the Club of the World. Fortunately, Ethel was a sound sleeper.

"It means that we don't have any other options. Krieger has all the cards. He's also done too good of a job covering his tracks. So we play by his rules." Kato said as Britt shook his head.

"I wasn't too thrilled when Jack told me that Krieger hired her on as his housekeeper. What if she learns something dangerous? What then?" Franks asked. Britt didn't blame him for being worried for Jack. Deep inside, Britt was afraid that she'd learn the wrong thing.

"I doubt she knows anything. Besides, I gave Krieger my word I'd keep an eye out for her and his little daughter."


	5. The Truth About Liam

The Truth about Liam

Once Hans left for Germany and I moved in with Else, life became a routine. I'd take care of the apartment on Agnes Road while Else went to school beginning the last week of August. The weekends even fell into a pattern. I'd take Else to weekly ballet classes on Friday afternoons. We'd go to either Mom's or Uncle Frank's for _Shabbat_ dinner afterwards. To nobody's surprise, Else's charming and endearing personality won over my family. Until he left for Flint, Liam would play with her. Uncle Frank would tease her constantly, the same way he did for me. Aunt Ethel and Mom spoiled her, making me worry that she'd end up rotten. "I don't think it's possible to spoil Else rotten, she's too sweet for that." Mom would teasingly scold me as she fed Else another batch of chocolate chip pancakes.

Saturdays, by far, were my favorite days. After services at synagogue, Uncle Frank and Aunt Ethel would see Else and me taking the ten o'clock train to the lakefront and the little house. Else was right. It was a beautiful house, painted like one of those little cottages on the East Coast. It had a shallow bay where we'd go swimming and canoeing. There was five acres of forested land for Else and me to play in. And when the sun would go down, we'd watch the stars come out. And we'd repeat the whole day on Sunday until the afternoon when Britt would take us home on the five o'clock train and drop us off at the apartment on Agnes Road.

And the reasons Saturdays were my favorite was because of Britt. He'd join Else and me for the day. Else, obviously, was excited to have another person to play with. Britt always seemed to have the energy to play with her, which always surprised me. "Oh, she's fine." He'd say when I'd scold Else for not slowing down. "You two are the only ones who can keep up with me." Britt would wink at me before returning to whatever game he and Else were playing.

Of course, Britt would have time for me too. When I'd put Else down for her afternoon nap, we'd listen to the radio or he'd bring along a record that we'd dance to as it played on the gramophone.

And at least once every other week, Aunt Ethel or Mom would watch Else while Britt took me out for the night. Sometimes, we'd go to the City Club for dinner and dancing. Other times, we'd go see a movie and go to Britt's penthouse for a night of music on the radio or gramophone. I found myself falling for Britt Reid, to nobody's surprise.

While my new life was fulfilling, I'll admit that I missed the nightlife at Club of the World. I missed my pals and dancing with the regulars. And surprisingly, I found myself missing the Hornet. I don't know why I missed him. All I know is that I did.

Still, I never imagined seeing him again. That was until Friday, September 11th. Else got out of school early that day and Britt had a surprise waiting for us. The surprise turned out to be joining him and the staff of the _Sentinel_ for a company barbeque at Dan Reid's lakefront home, ironically a mile or so from Hans' home on the lake.

And that was also the day when everything changed…

* * *

><p>"The Purple Gang is quiet…too quiet." Dan Reid said as he sipped his bourbon.<p>

"And I know why…" Mike Axford said in his thick Irish baroque.

"If it's the Hornet, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." Pete Gunnigan warned, taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

Clicker cleaned the lens of her camera, resting from a round of photo taking. "What proof do you have, Loudmouth?"

"Suffering snakes, my intuition is never wrong! He's planning something big! Mark my words! He'll jump up just when we least expect him. And he'll being Hell on his tail!" Mike shook his glass of soda water, threatening to spill it everywhere.

Britt rolled his eyes, listening to the conversation on the back porch and watching the various members helping themselves to pulled pork and barbeque chicken. It was a beautifully warm September afternoon. The sun sparkled off of Lake St. Clair. Everyone was out, whether boating or swimming.

"Is Mike going off again on the Hornet?" Casey groaned, coming up the stairs with a big plate of food. Following closely behind was Jack and Else, back from swimming and getting food. Jack was also carrying a couple plates of food. Else was also carrying a plate of food, a smirk on her face. "Hey Mike, ever heard of getting your facts straight _before_ making accusations?"

"Not you too, Casey." Mike muttered.

"Now we know why he was hired as Britt's bodyguard." Ed Lowery mumbled into his lemonade.

"Now don't you start on me you little…" Mike's face was turning beet red.

"Hey! Hey!" Jack interrupted, passing Britt his pulled pork sandwich. "Remember Mike, little pitchers have big ears."

"Pitchers don't have ears, Jack." Else said, sitting down with her food. "So can they hear anything?"

Jack groaned as the other adults chuckled. "Britt Reid, she must be getting ideas from you."

"Of course." Britt said, hugging Else and pulling her closer. "We're too much alike, aren't we, my little partner in crime?" He teased, rubbing the top of her soaking wet head.

Jack smiled, sitting down next to Britt and beginning to chow down on her potato salad. "Oh yeah, you two are soon to be at the top of Ten Most Wanted, wanted for mischief making and being silly."

"So is it true, Jack?" Casey asked teasingly.

"Is what true, Casey?" Jack brushed down her bright yellow sundress. It matched her personality, Britt decided. Her wet curls were dark from the water and her blue eyes seemed to shine against her tanned and freckled face.

"That Britt isn't dating anybody but you? Has Detroit's bored playboy finally settled down?" Clicker's eyes sparkled.

"About time he did, and with a decent girl too." Dan mumbled into his drink.

"Dad!" Britt felt his cheeks flush. But Clicker was right. The only girl he had been seeing for the past month was Jack. Every Saturday, he looked forward to hanging out with her and Else. And he didn't think about asking anybody else out when there was a new band to dance to or a park to go walking in. It was Jack. It was always Jack. The one girl he felt like he could be himself around.

"Well, he's certainly the only guy I've been seeing." Jack said, wiping her lips with her napkin. She smiled at Britt. "And I certainly don't mind."

"You better not mind." Britt gripped her warm hand. "Because I don't mind either." He kissed Jack.

"Ew! Gross!" Britt saw that Else had made a face.

"Now don't get started, little lady." Clicker scolded gently. "One day you're going to want to kiss boys and you'll like it too."

"Excuse me, Mr. Britt?" Kato came onto the back deck. "But somebody's here to see Miss Jack."

"Who is it?" Britt asked. He could see a younger version of Frank in the house behind Kato.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shoes!" I walked over to Liam and hugged him tightly. I hadn't seen him since he left for Flint about a month previously.<p>

"Hello Socks." Liam said quietly. Something was wrong. I could hear it in his voice.

"What are you doing here stranger?" I parted, squeezing his hands.

"Well, Aunt Ethel told me that you were here and I had to come see you." Liam said. He wanted to get me alone.

"No, I meant why'd you come back from Flint? We weren't expecting you back until Thanksgiving." Worry was pricking the insides of my stomach. Liam wouldn't be here unless it was for an emergency.

"Liam! Liam!" Else ran up to Liam, hugging him.

"Hello you little monkey!" Liam picked her up; his smile was no doubt forced. "What mischief have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

"I started school! I'm now in first grade! And I'm learning how to read and write and do adding and…" Else began chattering away. Liam smiled and put up with her.

For a little while, everything seemed normal. Liam introduced himself to the others, joining us for some barbeque. He argued with Mike, Gunnigan and Lowery about the Green Hornet. He flirted with Casey and Clicker, making them laugh and giggle like schoolgirls. And he just had to give Britt the 'Three Unbreakable Rules if You Want to Survive Dating My Younger Sister' speech. Everyone laughed at poor Britt turning red as the rules were read; no disrespecting my sister, no making my sister cry and no giving me any reason to track you down and turn you into a trophy to hang on the wall.

And through it all, I felt ready to scream. Something was really wrong. I could feel it pricking in the back of my mind. Finally, Liam looked at me. "Hey, Jack? Is it ok if we go off and talk? I haven't had a chance to talk to my favorite little sister."

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm your _only_ sister?" I forced myself to joke, getting up and following him down the path. We chatted idly about random things until we got far enough away from everyone else. "Liam…will you tell me what the hell is going on?" I more or less shouted.

"Ok." Liam sighed, shaking his head. A sad look came over his face. "I'm in trouble."

"Bad trouble?" I gripped his shoulder. He nodded, not looking at me. "Liam, why haven't you told Uncle Frank? He could help you…"

"Nobody can help me, ok!" Liam snapped. "I'm in deep. With the Third Avenue Terrors."

"What?!" I asked, feeling like I was going to fall over. "How the hell did you get involved with The Third Avenue Terrors?!" What was next? Was a clown going to jump out and shout 'April Fools'?

"That doesn't matter now." Liam nodded grimly. "Bootlegging's not the only thing we've done. Long story short, we've pissed the higher ones off. Bernstein's given us an ultimatum. Either return the money we owe them…"

"Or get blown to bits." I finished his sentence. "So why are you here? Why are you telling me this now?" My voice was hoarse.

"I didn't want to get you involved. But I don't have any other choice." He swallowed. "You have a reputation in the underworld. Everyone there knows you as the Hornet's Girl from your days at the Club of the World. As you know, not only does he have a big bounty on his head but he has a flourishing rum-running business. The gang wants you to help us…kill him." Liam's voice broke.

No. No way. While the Hornet was a criminal, there was no way on Earth I was going to let him die. He had been nothing but kind to me. It didn't seem right for him to die. I coldly responded. "I don't know how I can help you. I haven't seen or spoken to the Hornet in several weeks now. Besides, this is your goddamn mess. You can get yourself out."

"I can't do that!" Liam grabbed my hand. "They also told me to give you an ultimatum. If you don't help them or we try to tell Uncle Frank…they'll do something bad to Britt."

After everything I had just learned, I could've been knocked over with a feather. Britt meant so much to me. I was surprised about the feelings I had developed for him. There was no way on Earth I was going to let anything happen to him. But the only way to do that was if I helped kill the Hornet.

Or maybe…there was another way…one that could cost me my life. "What's the plan so far…?" I asked, gulping down my fears.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to get low in the sky when Jack returned from her walk. Britt noticed that Liam was nowhere in sight. What was more was that Jack was acting strange. She seemed…distant…afraid almost…Britt knew something was wrong. He could feel it.<p>

"Jack, it's time to go." Britt said as he checked his watch.

"Huh? What?" She asked, towel drying her hair.

"It's Friday afternoon."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Jack said, distracted. "Hey, Liam was planning to take Else and me home."

"I can take you." Britt couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get her alone and find out what was wrong.

"No. It's not necessary. Besides we've got some talking to do."

"We do?" Jack's face blanched. Was she on to him?

Britt decided to backtrack. "I mean…about our relationship. I…want to ask you something."

"Oh. Can't we talk about it later? We need to hurry if we want to catch the train back to Detroit."

"No. We can talk about it on the ride. I think Else is too tired to listen in if that's what you're afraid of." It was true. Else, dressed in a white sundress, was curled up on the couch, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Jack shrugged her shoulders finally giving in. "Ok."

"I'm coming with you then." Mike said, standing up and stretching out his legs."Your da hired me to protect you and I have every intention of doing my job."

"It's just a simple drive on a country road, Mike. Besides, I'll come right back after I drop Jack and Else off at the station." Britt said, grabbing the car keys.

"If you say so, Britt. But be careful out there, you hear me?"

"Shall I come along too, Mr. Britt?" Kato walked up.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Britt said, gesturing to a quiet corner where the two men could talk. "Listen, something's wrong. If I don't call from the train station by six o'clock, activate the tracker in my watch."

"Understood." Kato nodded. "Be careful."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>Then began what I can best describe as the most uncomfortable car ride in memory. Britt drove and I sat next to him in the front seat. Else lay in the backseat, sound asleep.<p>

The radio was on. Other than that, we didn't speak. I knew Britt was curious about Liam's arrival and what we had talked about. But I didn't say anything. My heart was racing and my stomach felt like a lead knot. While it was hot outside, I felt cold and actually began shivering. That was the first time I remember being terrified.

No doubt Liam saw me leaving with Britt. The plan was to drive back to Detroit and get Else to safety with Uncle Frank. No doubt the Third Avenue Terrors were waiting at the train station for me to arrive with Liam. Once Else was safe, then came the most dangerous part, trying to convince the gang that the reward would be much higher if the Hornet was turned in alive. After that…then we'd worry about Uncle Frank and the others.

"That's it." Britt finally stopped the car in the middle of the dirt road. Else woke up, looking at us confused. I swallowed hard. Britt turned to look at me, his green eyes firm. "Something's wrong and I'm not moving this car any further until you tell me."

* * *

><p>"What's going on? Are we there yet?" Else asked.<p>

Jack swallowed and looked up. "Ok, I'll tell you." But before she could say anything, she gasped and pointed out the window.

Three men stood before the car, aiming pistols at them. Bandanas were tied over their faces and large fedoras covered their heads. Else screamed, burying her head in Jack's arm.

"Out of the car! All of you!" One of thugs, wearing a red bandana, opened the driver's car door and yanked Britt out. He fell to the dirt road, knees stinging. Jack and Else scrambled out of the car. Else clung to Jack, the little girl was no doubt terrified.

"Jack Scanlon, you're coming with us." The one wearing a yellow bandana of them grabbed Jack's arm.

The last guy, wearing a blue bandana, waved his gun in Jack's face. "Tried to run out on us, didn't you?"

Britt had to act and fast. He swung a fist at Red Bandana's gut. "Ouf!" the man doubled over in pain, loosening his grip on his handgun. Britt grabbed it and tried to wrestle it out of his grip. Red Bandanna held on.

"Britt! Look out!" Jack yelled. But it was too late. Britt didn't notice Blue Bandana standing behind him. A painful cracking noise hit his skull, sending him into darkness.

* * *

><p>Blue Bandana had pistol whipped Britt, knocking him out cold. His eyes sparkled coldly. "Some hero he turned out to be."<p>

"Get them in the truck…now!" Red Bandana pointed his revolver at us. Blue Bandana began shoving us off the road.

"What about Reid?" Yellow Bandana asked.

"Help me. He might prove useful later on." Red Bandana smiled.

Else clung to me. I hung on to her. How the hell did everything go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Remember the Third Avenue Terrors? To refresh your memory, the Third Avenue Terrors were three lower members of the Purple Gang, part of the bootlegging branch called The Little Jewish Navy. Their names were Joseph "Nigger Joe" Lebowitz (not kidding, that was his actual nickname), Herman "Hymie" Paul and Isadore "Izzy the Rat" Sutaker (the Scanlon's tenant).

When Liam is talking about "Bernstein" he's really referring to Ray Bernstein, one of the five Bernstein brothers who basically led the Purple Gang.


	6. The Truth about the Hornet

**A/N: **Since I don't like leaving cliffhangers unresolved, here's part two...

* * *

><p><span>The Truth about the Hornet<span>

Britt came to slowly. His head throbbed. What was going on? Where was he? He was sitting in a chair in a dark room. Something pulled at his wrists and ankles. A strip of cloth was covering his mouth. A quiet beeping noise was coming from his coat pocket.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite two timing little weasel!" Jack was shouting on the other side of the door. What was she doing here? Was this a bad dream? "You leave her alone!"

"You should've thought of her before you decided to double cross Lebowitz and the others!" A familiar voice yelled. It sounded like Benny from the Club of the World. "Face it, Jack. You're in big trouble. _Real_ big trouble."

There was a scuffling noise and two female voices yelling and crying. One sounded like Jack. The other sounded like a little girl. For some reason, the girl's voice reminded Britt of a little girl with blonde pigtails. Like Else…what kind of dream is this? The screaming stopped and a door slammed shut.

"Please let Britt go, Lebowitz." Jack was begging after the scuffling noise died down. "He's not involved. He has no idea what Liam and I were up to…"

Another voice joined them, no doubt Lebowitz. "Oh I'll let him go…_after_ I deal with you and your brother. Besides, little lady, you've got a date with the Hornet tonight. Paul, guard Reid. Make _sure_ he doesn't escape."

"You've got it boss." A third voice rung out. There was more scuffling and Jack yelling for help. Then silence. Dead silence.

While Britt listened, his memory came back. Of driving Jack and Else to the train station. Jack was about to tell him what was wrong. And three men standing in the road…this was no dream. Jack and Else were in trouble. He had to get out of there! Britt struggled and pulled at the ropes holding him hostage. But the knots were too tight. He could feel his fingers falling asleep and going numb.

The chair was rocking back and forth. It finally tipped on its side. **BANG!** Stars danced before his eyes and his head throbbed painfully.

"Knock it off Reid!" Paul yelled on the other side of the door. "There's no way you're getting out of here!" What about the gag? Could he get it off? As Britt tried working it off with his tongue, he heard loud scuffling. Now what? He stopped moving, listening carefully.

The door finally flew open, standing there in the doorway was a short man dressed in a black chauffer uniform. "Mr. Britt! Are you hurt?!"

"Kato, thank God it's you." Britt moaned after Kato got the gag off. Kato righted the chair and began freeing Britt. "Looks like the tracker we installed in my watch worked beautifully."

"It took a bit to find you. The signal kept fading in and out." Kato explained. He began examining Britt. "What happened?"

"We got jumped by the Third Avenue Terrors. They knocked me out. Benny has Else and Lebowitz has Jack. I don't know where Liam is, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Terrors have him too."

"You got smacked hard on the head. It looks like you might need stitches." Kato said. "Come on, we're getting you to the hospital."

"No." Britt waved him off. "We need to get Jack and Else. I don't care if you're a doctor or not, I'll get treated afterwards."

Kato gave in. "As you say, Mr. Britt. Good thing I packed your costume then."

* * *

><p>"We're here." Sutker announced, stopping the truck.<p>

"Excellent. I was about finished with Miss Scanlon." Lebowitz said, gagging me with a cloth. "Comfy?" He asked sadistically, tightening the knot behind my head. I wriggled like a freshly caught fish. But the ropes binding me were too tight. The only way I was going to get loose was if somebody untied me. And I doubted Lebowitz or Sutker would do the honors. The doors opened and the two got out. "Let's go." Lebowitz said as he slung me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Blood rushed to my head as I tried to study my whereabouts. It looked like a cemetery. Creepy place to have a hideout, I thought as we went into a crypt. It was spooky and dark. The only light came from the flashlights Sutker and Lebowitz carried. There was a stone sarcophagus in the center. The lid was pushed down and the stone bed was empty.

"Here you go. Your new bed." Sutker announced sadistically as Lebowitz threw me into it. I screamed as a bone in my arm cracked. The cloth gag muffled the sound. "And don't think of screaming for help. You wouldn't want your air to run out too soon now, don't you?" They smiled at me as they pushed the lid into place.

Now it was completely dark and I was terrified and in pain. What was going to happen? I didn't have much air left, so how was I going to get out of here? "Now let's go look for Scanlon. Little rat couldn't have gotten too far away, now could he?" I heard Lebowitz comment to Sutker before leaving, closing the heavy doors behind them.

Liam got away. Good. God, keep him as far away as you can get. I prayed. Let Else and Britt go. And don't let the Hornet die. I prayed, breathing shallowly.

Please don't let the Hornet die.

* * *

><p>Hornet carefully unlocked the employee entrance to the Club of the World and stepped inside. Benny was the only link they had to Jack, Else and Liam. Now they had to get him.<p>

The empty changing room still smelled of old perfume and laundry detergent. It brought back the memory of first meeting Jack; how she hid Kato and him in the closet when the G-men raided…get that out of your mind, Hornet. He scolded himself.

"Do you hear that?" Kato asked. Hornet listened. It sounded like something was rustling in the closet behind the changing rack. There was also the sound of muffled crying. Kato pushed the rack aside, revealing the door. Hornet checked it. It didn't looked booby trapped. But to be on the safe side…he wrapped a shoe string he always carried on him around the handle and backed Kato behind the overstuffed chair. Carefully, he pulled the door open. The rustling and crying stopped. Looking inside the closet, tied up and tears streaming down her fat cheeks was…

"Else." Hornet said, picking the little girl up. Kato took the gag off and carefully untied her. "Are you ok?'

"Who…who are you?" She asked, afraid. No doubt she was afraid of his mask. Many adults were scared of him. Poor kid…

"My name is Mr. Hornet and we're here to help you." The Hornet said calmly. "Did those bad men hurt you?"

"No…but they hurt Britt and made Jack cry…" Else looked up at him with big blue eyes. "I want to go home. I want my Papa." She cried, burying her head into the Hornet's overcoat.

Hornet stroked her head. "It's ok now. We're not going to let anyone hurt you. But I need your help now. Where is Benny?"

"After Benny threw me into the closet, Hank came in and told him someone was waiting for him in the back room. He didn't know I was in the closet."

Problem solved, Hornet thought. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to deal with Benny." Hornet passed Else to Kato. "I'll be right back, ok, Else?" Else nodded as Hornet went into the hallway.

To his surprise, he could hear Krieger's angry voice out in the hallway. "Tell me the truth, you little pig! Where. Is. Else?" The man came back early.

"Wait…don't you want to hear my little deal first?" Benny's voice quivered. "I…I want to get paid first."

There was the sound of punching and yelling. "The only way I'll pay you is giving you a quick death! Now tell me where my daughter is! Or I'll bleed you like a stuck pig!"

Hornet had enough; he opened the door and stepped in. Krieger stood over a frightened Benny, waving a large butcher's knife in his hand. "Krieger! Put the knife down!" Hornet ordered, holding out his gas gun.

"You…why didn't you protect my daughter?!" Krieger yelled, his blue eyes wild. "I asked you to look after her! Now this little rat tells me that he has her!"

"Relax, Mr. Krieger. Else's safe. She's with my driver in the changing room. Go see her. She's been asking for you." Hornet said. "If I wanted to harm you, you'd already be dead." He added as reassurance.

Krieger left, leaving Benny piled in the corner. The bar owner looked up pitifully. "Thanks Hornet…I thought I was done for."

Hornet smiled grimly. "Not yet." Grabbing Benny's coat collar, he pulled him up to his face, angry. The little man squeaked. "Where is Jack Scanlon?"

"I don't know…"

"Sure you don't." Hornet dropped him. "You set her up in a trap to get me, didn't you?"

"That wasn't me! It was Lebowitz! You know…of the Third Avenue Terrors?! I owed him money! He promised to forgive everything if I helped turn you in! It was no hard feelings! It was just business!"

"Hornet!" Kato ran in. "Scanlon's shown up! He says he knows where his sister is!"

Thank God, Britt thought gratefully. He dropped Benny to the floor. "No hard feelings…" he sprayed him, knocking him out cold.

Hornet followed Kato back into the changing room. Krieger was holding Else, rubbing her forehead lovingly. Liam stood beside him, looking at the Hornet hopefully. "Scanlon…where is your sister?" Hornet asked more calmly than he felt.

"Lebowtiz and Sutker have her at Our Redeemer Cemetery on Second Avenue! She's locked up in one of the crypts!" Liam warned.

A plan began forming. "Krieger, take Else to Metro Hospital. You two, come with me. We're going to get Jack out." Hornet ordered. "Hurry!"

Liam and Kato followed Hornet to the Black Beauty. The car revved to life and sped through the dark streets. It was now almost nine o'clock at night, the streets were packed. Fortunately, other cars jumped out of the way as the Black Beauty raced through traffic. Liam, sitting next to the Hornet in the backseat, was silent. Something was bothering the Hornet. "Liam…how did you get mixed up with the likes of the Third Avenue Terrors?" Hornet asked calmly.

"Sutker's our tenant. Several months ago, I…accidentally stumbled upon him, Lebowitz and Paul planning something. They made me help them, telling me they would kill Jack and Mom if I tried backing out…it's my fault she's in this mess. They're looking for me now. I got scared and ran away when I saw Jack get in the car with her boyfriend. But I kept a close eye on them."

Hornet felt bad for Liam. "At least you're helping us now."

Liam smiled weakly. "Actually, it's a good thing they're looking for me. They didn't think to wait and see if you'd show up."

Hornet chuckled. "Lebowitz and his gang aren't exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer." They turned onto Second Avenue.

Hang on, Jack. We're coming. Hornet silently prayed as Our Redeemer Cemetery came closer and closer.

* * *

><p>I was lightheaded and dizzy. My air supply was almost completely out. I had completely given up hope. My bonds were as tight as ever. Trying to get loose only exhausted my air supply faster. There was no way I was going to get out of here.<p>

Bracing myself for the end, I began praying. "_Sh'ma Yisrael Adonai Eloheinu Adonai E__ḥ__ad_."

Hear O Israel. The Lord is our God. The Lord is One.

I heard the sounds of the doors creaking open just as darkness was taking over. Now what? Who was it? I heard a familiar voice. "Which one is it, Liam?"

"I don't know! I didn't see which one they put her in!"

It was the Hornet! I'm saved! But how am I going to let them know I was stuck in here? Do I have enough strength left to kick at the lid?

Gathering what strength was left, I threw my feet against the lid. I passed out as my feet made a dull thud.

* * *

><p>Hornet heard a dull knocking noise from one of the stone sarcophagus. Was it? "Help me get the lid off!" Liam and Hornet pushed the lid off. Lying at the bottom, incoherent and tied up like a Christmas turkey, was Jack.<p>

"Jack…" Liam gasped as Hornet picked her up and laid her on the stone floor. "Is she alive? Is she going to be ok?"

"Get out of the way. Let her breathe." Kato ordered, helping Hornet free her. She gasped for air, coughing.

* * *

><p>The first thing I remember is air. Sweet fresh clean air. I gulped down as much of it as I could. My vision cleared. Liam, the driver and Hornet were hovering over me. "What took you guys so long?" I coughed, hugging Hornet. I heard a dull ticking from his breast coat pocket, no doubt from his watch. I had never been more happy to see anybody. But… "Britt and Else…where are they?"<p>

"They're safe." Hornet reassured me, returning my hug. I winced in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I think my arm's broken." I gritted my teeth. "They weren't exactly gentle when they threw me in there."

"Come on, let's get you the hospital." Hornet helped me up with my other arm "And we need to get you somewhere safe, Liam."

"No need." Liam held up his hand. "I've got someplace safe to hide out. Someplace where they won't find me. Don't' worry Jack. I'll call Uncle Frank once I'm safe."

* * *

><p>Hornet and Kato dropped Jack off at the Metro Hospital entrance, and then drove away to give Britt enough time to change out of his costume. He then walked the few blocks, stumbling in and claiming to have escaped from Paul.<p>

Half an hour later, his head still stinging from where he got stitched up, Britt went looking for Else and Jack. They were waiting in a hospital room with Krieger. Else ran up to Britt as he came in, hugging him.

"Britt! Did Mr. Hornet help you get away too? He was so nice to me!" Else began chattering.

"Else, give him some room to breathe." Krieger stood up from the bed. Else obediently walked back to Krieger. "I'm glad to see you and Jack are all right. My little Else won't stop talking about you, _Herr_ Reid." Krieger said, offering his hand. "Although I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Me too, but I can see why she speaks so fondly of you." Britt returned the man's handshake, but he couldn't get the image of the wild eyed Krieger with his sharp knife threatening Benny out of his mind.

Jack was sitting in a chair, swamped under Krieger's heavy grey coat. She smiled as she stood up. Britt was so happy to see her. Remembering her arm, he wrapped one arm around her and tucked his other arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>"I was so worried about you." Britt whispered in my ear, kissing my temple.<p>

"Me too…" I murmured, wondering why he had only draped one arm around me instead of giving me a full embrace. My arm had been set but it was hiding under the coat. Did he know my arm was broken? If so…how? Unless…there was only one way to be sure. I leaned my head against his chest; in the same place I heard the muffled ticking.

Sure enough, I heard it, it sounded just like the Hornet's watch. My suspicions were confirmed and everything made sense now.

Britt Reid is the Green Hornet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I can't believe that I broke my own record! Three chapters in one week! Hooray! Hope this'll make up for not updating this thing in like seven months.


	7. Massacre at Collingwood Manor

**A/N**: Hey guys! This story is really rolling now! My goal is to have this story done by the one year anniversary that I posted it.

But this is a sad chapter, I will warn you now.

* * *

><p><span>Massacre at Collingwood Manor<span>

I didn't say anything to Britt about knowing him being the Green Hornet. I knew in my heart that he hadn't told me the truth for a good reason. And I also knew that when the time was right, he would tell me the truth.

I wish I could say that my relationship with Liam improved. Even when we learned that he was staying with old family friend Solomon Levine, I was still too upset to speak to him. While he had been coerced into it, he still could've gotten Else and Britt killed. Now I wish Liam and I had patched things up…

* * *

><p>Britt would never forget September 16th of 1931. It started as a normal rainy Wednesday. The day had progressed normally. That was until about two-thirty that afternoon when Casey interrupted him. "Mr. Reid, somebody's here to see you. He says it's about Jack."<p>

"Thank you Ms. Case." Britt was surprised to see Liam enter. The young man was dressed up in a nice brown suit. He had also cut his chin while shaving. Britt knew something was wrong. Ever since Jack had been rescued that past Friday, Liam had been in hiding. Despite Frank's best efforts, the cops refused to look into the case, claiming it was 'a conflict of interest' (leaving no doubt in Hornet's mind that they had been bribed or threatened to look the other way). The only one charged with anything was Benny and that was kidnapping and threatening. Thanks to Krieger, he was still in jail. No doubt the Third Avenue Terrors were looking for Liam. Now that he was here in the open… "Mr. Scanlon. How may I help you?" Britt said, closing the door behind him. He pointed to a chair, offering it to him.

Liam took the chair. "Thank you. First off, I wanted to apologize for what happened last Friday."

Britt sat down back at his desk. "Don't mention it. Jack told me what happened…you were forced into it."

Liam barked a bitter laugh. "I know but Mom raised me better. The other thing is that I'd like you give you this." He took a small bronze key out of his pocket. "Give this to Jack in case something happens to me. She'll know what to do with it."

"Why, what's wrong?" Britt asked, taking the key and putting it in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing too important now. But it would make me feel much better."

The words caught Britt's attention. "What's happened?"

Liam sighed. "Ray Bernstein's called a conference at the Collingwood Manor apartments. Apparently, he wants to offer the Terrors a good position after we get our debts straightened out."

This wasn't good. Britt knew what would happen. "But…the Terrors will kill you."

"And if I don't show, Bernstein will hunt me down, starting with my family. He knows I'm involved but doesn't really give a damn _why_ I'm involved." Liam shook his head sadly. "That's why I'm talking to you Britt. Uncle Frank would try to stop me."

"And you thought I was just going to let you go?" Britt fought to keep his voice level. "There's no way I'm going to stand by…"

"I don't have any other choice. The meeting's at three and it wouldn't be good for me to be late." Liam said, standing up. "One more thing, Britt. Look after Jack for me. And tell her I'm sorry. I'd tell her myself but she won't have anything to do with me. Can't say I blame her, though." He left the office before Britt could stop him.

What could he do? Jack would never forgive him if something happened to her brother and he hadn't done anything to help him…but Liam was right. Until her brother had paid his share of debt in blood, Jack and her family were in danger. But maybe there was still a way… Britt picked up the phone, dialing home. It seemed forever until Kato answered. "Yes Mr. Britt?"

"Get the Black Beauty ready. Liam Scanlon is in danger." Britt quickly warned before hanging up and rushing past a surprised Casey and Mike.

Please God, he prayed, don't let me be too late!

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes after three when the Black Beauty pulled in front of the Collingwood Manor apartment complex on Detroit's West Side. It had stopped raining and the sun was beginning to come out from behind the clouds. Hornet recognized the large black Chrysler, belonging to Ray Bernstein, parked out front. Somebody was inside, starting up the engine. It revved loudly before the driver pressed the car horn.<p>

Then the gunshots rang out. There were screams from various tenants of the apartment. Oh no… "Let's roll!" Hornet yelled at Kato. The two men jumped out of the car and ran inside. The sounds of the gun battle seemed to be coming from the second floor. Kato and Hornet ran upstairs. The sounds had long stopped just as they reached Apartment 211. The deafening silence made the Hornet's stomach twist. He kicked down the door.

Inside was a bloodbath. Paul, Sutker and Lebowitz lay on the floor, their bodies riddled with bullet wounds. They were dead. Liam was nowhere in sight. A tiny man sat on the couch, unharmed but splattered with blood. His big brown eyes were shell-shocked. Hornet recognized him as Solly Levine; a bookie who worked for the Purple Gang. From the frightened look in Levine's eyes, Hornet knew that he had the misfortune of being an innocent bystander.

"Where is Liam Scanlon?" Hornet grabbed Levine's shoulders. The man pointed into the kitchen. That's when Hornet noticed the long trail of smeared blood leading into the kitchen. No…

Liam was lying on his back by the kitchen window, whispering the words to the _Sh'ma_. Kato had already found him and was beginning a preliminary exam. Hornet hoped that the medical school graduate would find some reason to believe that Liam would live. But he instead looked up and sadly shook his head.

Hornet knelt beside Liam and cradled his head in an attempt to comfort him. He began to pray silently. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you…"

The end was near. The young man's face was ashen and his breathing shallow. As Liam's strength faded away, he gripped the Hornet's hand. "Jack, I'm so sorry…" Liam whispered before his breathing stopped. Kato checked his pulse and shook his head.

Liam Scanlon was dead. "Pray for us sinners now and at the hour of death." Hornet quietly finished the Hail Mary, crossing Liam's arms across his chest and closing his eyes.

"He's dead?" Levine asked from the other side of the room. Hornet nodded. "Poor kid. He shouldn't have been hurt…I know him and the Scanlons through synagogue. This'll break them."

There was the sound of running footsteps. Mike ran into the room, his pistol drawn. The man's normally ruddy face was pastry white as he looked over the scene. How did he…that's right, Hornet remembered running past him in the _Sentinel_ office earlier. "Suffering Snakes! I knew you were a crook, Hornet! But I never knew you to be a murderer!"

"He had nothing to do with it!" Levine stood up.

Before Mike could react, Hornet gassed him. The heavyset man collapsed on the floor. Levine was about to bolt away but Hornet also doused him. "Help me get him to the Black Beauty. Hornet's going to take Solly Levine on a little ride." Hornet ordered Kato.

* * *

><p>Hornet watched as Levine came to in the backseat of the Black Beauty. They were some ways out into the countryside. The only sound was of the engine humming. There was nobody around. Amazing how a ten minute drive turned bustling metropolis Detroit into rural Michigan. Like a time machine…<p>

"Ugh, my head…" Levine blinked awake. He jumped when he saw the Hornet looking down at him. "Jesus, don't scare me like that!"

"What happened?" Hornet asked. While he was calm, he primed the gas gun to hopefully scare Levine into helping.

Levine rubbed his eyes. "It was awful. Ray told me two days ago that he wanted to negotiate a deal between him and Joe Lebowitz. Said that he and his brothers had decided to let the Terrors deal with the horse betting and a line of rum-running. I was surprised. Everyone knows how badly their kidnapping of Britt Reid and Jack Scanlon last week went…"

Kato passed a canteen of water from the front seat. Levine took it and drank slowly before continuing his story. "We all met up at the apartment."

"Who else was there?" Hornet asked.

"Other than the Terrors, Liam and myself? Ray, Irving Milberg, Harry Keywell and Harry Fleisher."

"Keywell? Wasn't he involved that big massacre in Chicago a few years back?" Hornet asked, a shiver running up his back.

"The one on St. Valentine's Day? Yeah, that's the one. Not that Milberg and Fleisher are clean as whistles either." Levine said bitterly. "Anyway, we talked, exchanging wishes for the New Year. Ray even congratulated Liam on his finishing up at the GM Institute in Flint. Liam thanked him and that everyone in his family was happy for him, especially his mother. Ray said that Shoshanna Scanlon had every right to be proud of her boy and that he had a bright future ahead of him. That gave me hope that Ray figured out that the poor kid was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then Ray left, claiming to get the accountant. We continued talking. There was the loud sound of a car revving and a horn honking. That must've been the signal…the three took out their guns and fired at us. One bullet nearly clipped my nose. The others were unarmed. It wouldn't have looked good to show up armed at a peace conference." Levine shook his head. "It was over as fast as it started. The men made sure I was ok and asked me to go with them. I refused, just shaken. They left me alone."

Hornet's blood ran cold. God…how was Frank going to react? How was he going to tell Jack? "Where are they now?" Hornet asked when he managed to get his voice back.

"Ray and Keywell told me about meeting up with Charlie Auerbach after work today. Milberg and Fleisher are probably at Eddie Fletcher's apartment. They did tell us before the shootout that they were going there tonight for a round of cards."

"You're going to tell the cops what happened." Hornet said.

"Gladly." Levine was being sincere. "And Hornet? I'll set Axford right. I'll make sure the cops know you had nothing to do with it."

Hornet nodded at Kato to begin driving. After dropping off Levine, the Hornet was going to sting the Purple Gang.

* * *

><p>Hornet kicked down the door to Charlie Auerbach's apartment. Bernstein and Keywell leapt off of the couch, looking down at the Hornet in fear. "Hello Ray." Hornet said coldly.<p>

"What…what are you doing here, Hornet?" Bernstein slowly reached behind him and pulling out a pistol. Kato yelled and high jumped, knocking the pistol out of his hand. Before Keywell could defend his pal, Kato violently twisted his arm, throwing him to the floor.

Hornet looked down at the two men. Ray Bernstein, normally scowling and grim, shook. The blue eyes were afraid. It felt good. "Justice for Liam Scanlon". Hornet said before gassing them. "Help me tie them up." He ordered Kato. "Then we'll take care of the other two."

* * *

><p>With Fleisher and Milberg, Hornet decided to take a more subtle approach. They crept through the fire escape of Eddie Fletcher's kitchen. Fortunately, the two men appeared to be alone, playing cards at the kitchen table.<p>

"Hello boys." Hornet said.

"What are you doing here?!" Milberg shivered.

"Heard that you had some fun at Collingwood Manor?" Hornet said, priming his gas gun.

He gassed them before they could react. But Kato interrupted him with a loud cry. Hornet turned around. They hadn't been alone. Eddie Fletcher was sneaking up on them, armed with a firearm. If Kato hadn't taken care of him…

"Thanks Kato. Come on. Let's call the cops. Frank and his family will see justice for Liam." Hornet said as they were tying up the men.

"Then what's the plan?"

"We'll tell Jack. I'd much rather she find out about Liam through the Hornet than the radio."

* * *

><p>It was near sundown when we had a visitor. I was making dinner and Hans had finished helping Else with her math homework. "There's a funny car sitting outside, Papa." Else said.<p>

We looked outside. I recognized the v16 Caddie. The Black Beauty. Hans got up and hurried outside. My stomach dropped. Somehow…someway, I knew it was about Liam.

* * *

><p>Hornet was surprised to see Krieger walking up to the Black Beauty. "<em>Herr<em> Hornet. What's wrong?" He asked softly as Hornet rolled down the window.

"Is Jack here?" Hornet asked quietly.

"I'm here." Jack came up from behind. Her face was guarded. Hornet scooted over and opened the door. She got in and closed the door. "Liam's gone, isn't he?"

Hornet couldn't say anything. He just nodded. Jack bowed her head and cried. Hornet wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned close to him, her body quaking with sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Hornet, please take her back home. Jack, take as much time as you need off. Else and I can look after each other." Krieger said. "I'm so sorry,_ libeling_."

Hornet nodded his thanks. Kato drove away, back to the Scanlon's apartment. Hornet rolled up the window. "Blessed…blessed are You, Lord, King…" Jack tried to pray, but was crying too hard to finish the words.

"…King of the Universe, the True Judge." Hornet finished. "It was an ambush. We didn't get there until it was too late. Liam was too far gone."

"God…oh God!" Jack screamed. The sound ripped Hornet's heart like paper, rendering him helpless and hopeless. He hoped to never hear her cry like that again.

* * *

><p>I felt betrayed. Abandoned. Angry. Heartbroken. I wanted to punch, hit, kick and hurt something. I wanted somebody to know just how much I hurt. I lashed out at the Hornet, hitting him. He didn't react, probably sensing why I was acting like that.<p>

"Liam! Liam! You bastard! You listening to me!? I hope you are! Why…why did you have to be so…so stupid!?" I screamed. My punches were growing weaker. Hornet grabbed me and held me close.

"It's ok. Jack. Jack. It's ok." Hornet said soothingly, rubbing my hair. I sobbed into his coat, listening to his heartbeat and ticking watch. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry." I realized that if I listened very closely, I could hear Britt talking.

I remembered how two of the most important men in my life abandoned me. My father. And now Liam. I had almost lost Hornet and by extension, Britt. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I whispered, really speaking to Britt. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to get abandoned again.

Hornet rested his chin on top of my head. "I'm not. I promise."

* * *

><p>Jack had cried herself to sleep by the time they got back to the Scanlon's apartment. Hornet saw Frank's car in front of the building. They had to be careful in case Ethel was there along with Shoshanna. Hornet signaled to Kato to go around the back alley to the fire escape off of Jack's room. Then they'd tell Frank so nobody would wonder where she was.<p>

Hornet carried Jack up the stairs. She leaned against his chest, sleeping calmly. Every once in a while, she'd let out a shaky breath. Lord, please don't let her have nightmares tonight. Hornet prayed. She's suffered enough for one day.

To his surprise, Frank was already in Jack's room, covering her vanity mirror with a large black sheet. Hornet saw that he had threaded a torn black ribbon in his lapel. Frank looked sadly at Hornet as he lay Jack down on the bed. "She cried herself to sleep. I didn't want her finding out through the radio." Hornet explained, tucking the blanket around her. Then he remembered the key… "Here," he took the key out of his pocket and gave it to Frank. "Liam gave this to me. Told me Jack would know what to do with it."

Frank nodded, putting the key away. "I know Solly Levine through synagogue. God…I didn't think he'd be mixed up with the likes of the Purple Gang."

"And we didn't think Liam would either. Both men were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wonder why Bernstein didn't have him killed too." Britt said, carefully taking his mask off. Cool September air blew against his face, feeling absolutely wonderful. He kept his back to Jack, in case she awoke. She had already been through the shock of losing Liam…learning of Britt's connection to the Hornet would probably be too much.

"On the brighter side, we've got the Purple Gang thanks to the Hornet. My colleague, Harry Toy, promised me himself that we would make sure Bernstein and the others would receive harsh sentences. The Gang should fall apart like a house of cards. And Britt, I want to say thank you for helping Liam." Frank said, gratefully. "Solly told me how the Hornet comforted Liam in his final moments."

Britt nodded. "Jack would've wanted me to that." His mind was made up as he took his coat off. "You alone here?"

Frank nodded. "Ethel's with Shoshanna at the rabbi's. We're going to bury Liam tomorrow after the autopsy is completed. I decided to stay here and prepare the house for _shiva_. Why?"

"I'm going to spend the night here, in case Jack needs me. Her mother and Ethel need you right now. And if anybody says anything," he bundled the Hornet's mask, hat and gloves into his coat and rolled it up. "Jack asked me to be here." Britt went back onto the fire escape and tossed it down to Kato.

* * *

><p>That night, I had a nightmare. I dreamed of Liam's body, broken, bloody and cold in the morgue. I could see every bullet wound. I could smell the metallic smell of blood and even the burning smell of gunpowder. He was cold and white like the sheet that covered his waist. God…I still shiver thinking about it, all these years later.<p>

I woke up screaming. It was dark, but I could make out the features of my room. How did I get here? Was this just a bad dream? But I knew the truth.

"Jack?" I heard Britt's voice as he wrapped his arms around me. What's he doing here? Oh that's right; I fell asleep in the Hornet's car as he was taking me home. Britt Reid is the Green Hornet. He must've changed clothes after dropping me off. "It's ok." He hugged me. I listened for the sound of his ticking watch. The thing that convinced me he was the Hornet. I found it and rested my ear against it. The sound comforted me, strange as it sounds. "It's ok, Jack. It's ok. It's just a bad dream."

"Oh God…oh God…" I shook.

"Easy. Easy. You're ok now. You're safe." Britt began rubbing my scalp, just as the Hornet did. "What was your dream about?'

"Liam…he was in the morgue…" as I numbly recounted the dream, Britt listened, wrapping a finger around a strand of my hair. "God, it was awful…"

"Can't say I blame you." Britt said calmly, kissing the top of my head. "Go back to sleep, Jack. I love you and I won't leave you."

I laughed, hiccupping. That was the first time he had ever said the words to me. "I love you too. Wish it was said under better circumstances."

"Me too." Britt chuckled as I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah, poor Liam…I'll be honest, it hurt a lot to kill him off. But it needed to be done for the story's sake. Besides, Frank's career pretty much would've been over if word got out that his own nephew was involved with the Purple Gang.

Solomon "Solly" Levine was indeed real. He was a bookie for the Bernstein brothers and the go-between person between the Third Avenue Terrors and Ray Bernstein. Fed up with the Terrors' arrogance, he convinced Levine that he wanted to work out a job offer with the Third Avenue Terrors. In reality, he was going to get rid of them. It's believed that Levine wasn't involved in the planning or execution of the massacre and that he genuinely believed Bernstein was going to work things out.

On September 16 of 1931 (ironically, the day I updated this story before this was the 81st anniversary of the massacre), Bernstein told Levine to tell the Terrors to meet up at 3 o'clock at Apartment 211 of the Collingwood Manor Apartments on Detroit's West Side. Lebowitz, Sutker and Paul arrived with Levine, unarmed. Waiting for them was Bernstein, Irving Milburg, Harry Fleischer and Harry Keywell (who is believed to be involved in the St. Valentine's Day Massacre in Chicago a couple of years previously, it's also believed that the Purple Gang helped Capone plan the bloodbath in Chicago but since nobody was ever charged, it's only rumors and legends. If I remember correctly, the case is still officially open in the Chicago Police Department, alebit).

Anyway, the men relaxed and chatted for a few moments before Bernstein left, claiming to get the accountant. In reality, he went to the Chrysler the gang had driven up in where he did rev up the engine and honk the horn loudly. That was the prearranged symbol to begin the bloodbath. Levine could only watch in horror as his friends were gunned down in front of him. He did tell investigators that one of the bullets whizzed right past his nose.

Once it was all over, the group left, taking Levine with them and dropping the murder weapons in a bucket of green paint in order to clean off any fingerprints. They also had shaved off the serial numbers on the revolvers to hide their tracks. After a little while of driving around, they dropped Levine off at work and paid him, Bernstein telling Levine that he was a good friend. It turns out that Bernstein had planned to frame Levine for the murders.

However, Levine quickly got picked up by cops and was interrogated for hours before he finally cracked and revealed the names of the shooters. The four men were indeed rounded up some 48 hours after Levine gave their names. And Wayne County Prosecutor Harry S. Toy did swear that he wasn't going to go easy on them.

This is the one thing that fascinates me the most about the Purple Gang. While they were ruthless and very dangerous when crossed, they were still considered upstanding and moral people. They went to the Temple on the High Holy Days. They had families and friends and were notoriously loyal and good to them. Actually, most of them didn't want their kids getting involved with the gang, keeping them as far away from the crime circuit as possible. I'm surprised that Scorsese, De Niro or even Spielberg have taken a look at the Purple Gang. It's such a fascinating story and always makes me wonder how they were able to reconcile being ruthless and cruel and yet good people

And finally, Levine mentions that the men exchanged greetings for the New Year. I didn't learn this until after I posted it, but the Jewish New Year (known as Rosh Hashanah) of 1931 was September 12th, the day after the Terrors attacked Britt and Jack. So I apologize that she doesn't say anything about that.


	8. Crushing Dreams

Crushing Dreams

The next morning, Uncle Frank gave me the key. "Britt gave this to me last night. He said Liam gave it to him and that you'd know what to do with it."

I recognized the key immediately. "Yeah, it's in his room." I went into the small room. The bed was neatly made; posters of the Detroit Tigers decorated the walls. It looked just like he had just stepped out. Any minute, he'd come in through the front door, whistling and petting old Czar. But I knew he'd never come back…

Sitting on his dresser was the small pine box carved with the Star of David. Mom and I had it made for him to celebrate his _bar mitzvah_ several years ago. I unlocked it. Inside was a collection of papers, neatly stacked and paper clipped together. The top paper had Liam's firm handwriting, dated September 15th. I picked it up and read it aloud.

"Socks, if you're reading this, then I'm dead. I'm sorry for the pain I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and what you're going through now. I'm sorry that I've left you and Mom. If I could go back in time and change things, know I would've made things right. Many, many times, I have thought about going to Uncle Frank and telling him the truth. But I was afraid of how he'd react, if he knew of the many things I've regretted doing while working with the Terrors. I have prayed constantly for some way to make things right. Maybe my death is the answer. I have included letters to Mom and Uncle Frank in this box as well as insurance and pension papers from my job at Ford. You and Mom won't have to worry anymore about anything. I'll say hello to Dad and know that I'll keep an eye on you forever. Love, Shoes." I bowed my head, crying. "Why, Liam why?"

Uncle Frank hugged me. "I know, it doesn't make sense to me either." He kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p>The murder trial of the Collingwood Manor Massacre was slowly winding down around Thanksgiving of 1931. The trial gave Mike and Lowery plenty for the <em>Sentinel<em> readers to gobble down. And Dan Reid had nothing but praise for how Britt was running things at the _Sentinel_. Jack and her family were still grieving, but took comfort in knowing that Liam's killers were finally facing justice.

Then Krieger left a notice for Hornet in the Classifieds. One last meeting at the Club of the World the Monday before Thanksgiving. Curious, he went to the meeting, keeping his eyes and ears open for trouble.

The Club had really died down since Benny's arrest two months before. Hank had done his best to keep the club running. But when most patrons learned that Benny had been responsible for the kidnapping and near murder of a little girl…

Hank escorted Hornet to the back room where Krieger was waiting with a briefcase. "_Herr_ Hornet, good to see you again."

"Likewise." Hornet nodded before getting down to business. "What's going on?"

"I'm calling our partnership to a close." Krieger put the briefcase down on the bed and opened it. Inside was a large pile of freshly minted dollar bills. "The other half of your salary, including what should've been _Herr_ Benny's half before he betrayed us."

"But I haven't done anything." Hornet held up his palms. While his suspicions about Krieger had died down and he had even found himself developing a respect for the father, Hornet still sensed there was something much darker at work. "What was the original plan to destroy the Purple Gang?"

"That doesn't matter now." Krieger held up his hand. "The trial of Bernstein and the others is dismantling the gang much faster and more cleanly than my employer expected. I'm told from a good source of mine that it looks very good that the murderers will stay in jail for a very long time. Although, I will admit, it's a shame Michigan doesn't have a death penalty. There are some people out there who don't deserve to be alive. Bernstein, Benny and their ilk are some of them."

Krieger's candid statement made Hornet shiver under his costume. Fortunately, it was much colder outside, so he hoped Krieger would mistake his shivering for the cold. Krieger's demeanor changed suddenly. He smiled and passed a folded piece of paper. "Else wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?" Hornet asked, unfolding it. It was a crayon scribbling, of two figures holding hands in a field with flowers and under a bright yellow sun. One was all green and taller than a little girl drawn in pink. In her childish scrawl, Else wrote out the words _Me_ for the pink girl and the words _Mr. Hornet_ in green by the tall figure.

"She wanted to say thank you for helping her back in September." Krieger's smile grew softer. "And I never thanked you for saving Else and Jack. They mean the world to me. So thank you."

"You're welcome." Hornet said quietly, putting the drawing in his coat pocket. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Just like Jack's brother, Liam." Krieger shook his head sadly. "He was a good man, such a shame what happened to him. In the meanwhile, thank you for your business and have a Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too. And don't worry about the money. Consider it an early Christmas present."

* * *

><p>"That is interesting." Frank said, rubbing his pen He and Britt were in Frank's office the day after the meeting with Krieger. "And he wouldn't tell you anything about why he wanted the Purple Gang done with?"<p>

"Nope, said it wasn't important." Britt didn't say anything about Krieger's comment about the death penalty. As chilling as it was, the comment wasn't a threat, but an opinion.

"Toy told me something. He's worried about now with the Purple Gang falling apart of a power vacuum. The Hornet will be needed."

"And of course he'll be there. He always has been there and always be there."

"One more thing, I don't know if Jack has asked you or not, but I'm inviting you to come to our apartment this Friday for Thanksgiving dinner."

"She did, and I would love to come." Britt smiled.

* * *

><p>Hans and I worked out a schedule now that he was home from Germany. I would watch the house and Else on the weekdays while having Friday through Sunday off to be with my family. "I would like this time to be with my Else." Hans explained, kissing the little girl's cheek. "And I know how important your family is to you, especially now."<p>

On Tuesday night, I made up my mind to invite Hans and Else to Thanksgiving dinner. I decided to wait until after we had put Else to bed. Otherwise, Else would never have slept. As we usually did before bedtime, we listened to the radio. "Ok, _libeling_, time for bed." Hans said, turning off the radio.

"Now Papa?" Else pouted, curling her lip down.

"Don't give me that lip, little one. You know the rules. Bedtime after story hour." Hans scolded, picking up Else and taking her off to bed. I stayed behind to wash dishes from dinner. I was about done when Hans came back. "Do you need help?" Hans asked.

"If you don't mind drying." I said, going to begin my invite. "Oh, my mom wanted to thank you for sending the daisies last week. She said they were very pretty."

"You're welcome." Hans picked up a dish rag. "Else picked them out, they were Helga's favorite. I still feel pretty bad for not going to Liam's funeral."

"It's ok; you didn't want Else to have nightmares. I think Liam and God would've understood."

"I agree. In any case, I was wondering if you would like to join Else and me for Thanksgiving dinner this Thursday. We're going to have everything, turkey and trimmings."

"Actually, I was going to invite both of you to Thanksgiving dinner with my family this Friday."

"I thought it was on Thursday." Hans gave me a quizzical look as he put away a stack of plates.

"It is, but since my family always gets together on Friday, we just postpone it until the next day…"

"Oh please say yes Papa!" Else popped up from the staircase where she had been hiding. "It's so pretty! They light candles and sing and…"

"I thought I told you to go to bed, little lady." Hans scolded gently.

"Please Papa! I like it when Aunties Ethel and Shoshanna cook! They make so many delicious cookies and treats! Jack, will they let me help them make mappa soup …?"

I laughed. "That's _matzah_, sweetie. And of course you can help us make it."

"_Matzah_?" Hans asked, curious.

"Basically chicken and dumplings." I explained. "Mom, Uncle Frank and Aunt Ethel will be there as well as Britt. We do a potluck but you don't have to bring anything…"

"Please Papa! Can we bring Mama's butter cookies?" Else was now jumping around, too excited to sleep. "Mama had the most delicious recipe for butter cookies! They melt in your mouth…!"

"Else, if you don't get to bed, then we're not going to Jack's for Thanksgiving." Hans scolded.

"Thank you, Papa!" Else hugged Hans.

"And we will bring Helga's butter cookies and a bottle of pear schnapps from Augsburg." Hans offered a weak smile.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming, Britt." Frank shook Britt's hand and clapped his hand on his shoulder as he entered Frank and Ethel's apartment that Friday afternoon.<p>

"You're welcome and Happy _Shabbat_." Britt said as Frank took his coat.

"You too." The apartment smelled of roasted turkey and roasted potatoes. Frank got to work setting the table with the beautiful lace tablecloth and silver candlesticks. Britt recognized the tablecloth as the one used as the canopy at Frank and Ethel's wedding.

"Britt, is that you?" Ethel asked, coming out of the kitchen, a large apron over her deep blue dress. She hugged Britt.

"Yes it is and I've brought the jerky. It's from the ranch down in Texas. Dad insisted on giving some to you."

Ethel took the jerky with a smile. "Well that was very sweet of both of you. Please tell your dad thank you." There was another knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"Probably Shoshanna and Jack. They're due any minute." Frank said, opening the door. "Well, well, well! Look at who we have here?!"

"Hello Uncle Frank!" Else jumped up, giving Frank a big hug. "Papa said we could come! He'll be here a little later!"

"That's wonderful!" Frank said happily, but Britt noticed a worried look on his face before he turned to kiss Shoshanna and Jack. Jack, her broken arm having healed and the cast long gone, touched something on the doorpost. Else noticed and was tugging on Frank's coat sleeve. "What is it, honey?"

"What's that Jack's touching on the doorpost?" Else pointed to a little decorative tube nailed to the doorpost of the front door. "I've noticed Jack has one like that too at her house."

Jack smiled. "That's the _mezuzah_. It holds a little scroll with a very special prayer written on it. That way, we know to carry God in our hearts wherever we go."

"Like the 'Our Father'?" Else asked.

"That's right, just like the 'Our Father' is to us." Britt clarified.

"Maybe we should get one for our door." Else said.

"I'll get you one for Christmas, how does that sound?" Jack proposed. Frank looked very pained at her suggestion.

* * *

><p>It was about twenty minutes to six when Hans finally arrived from work. True to his word, he had brought the butter cookies and pear schnapps. "<em>Herr<em> Scanlon, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, shaking Uncle Frank's hand.

"You too, Jack and Else talk about you constantly." Uncle Frank said. I noticed he was worried or upset. But of course he was too polite to say anything.

"And you must be _Frau_ Scanlon." Hans politely shook Ethel's hand. Uncle Frank was still watching Hans like a hawk at a rabbit.

"Abraham and Sarah." Ethel cleared her throat and hissed at Uncle Frank as Hans introduced himself to Mom.

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. "What was so funny?" Britt asked me.

"Inside joke." I whispered as we finished putting the food on the table. "I'll tell you later."

"Well, Mr. Krieger, you've arrived just in time." Mom said, putting the money for the poor in the collection plate for Uncle Frank and Aunt Ethel to take down to synagogue the next day. "We were about to light the candles and say the blessing."

"Why don't we let Jack do the blessing tonight?" Ethel proposed as everyone was moving to the table. "After all, she's going to need to practice." She smirked at Britt.

"But I don't have a shawl." I protested.

"You can borrow mine honey." Ethel said, taking her lacy shawl and draping it over my shoulders.

"Ok, but then that means Else helps me light the candles." I said, striking the match.

"Why don't you light both like Aunties Ethel and Shoshanna?" Else asked as Hans picked her up in order to reach the candle closest to her and light it.

"Because she's not married yet, sweetheart. Now hush." Mom said as I lit the other candle and put the lit match down on the side plate as it's forbidden to extinguish the _Shabbat_ candles with the exception of emergencies and that includes the match used to light the candles.

Once the candles were lit, I pulled Aunt Ethel's shawl on my head and began circling my hands over the lit flames as I had seen Mom and Aunt Ethel do countless _Shabbats_. Once. Twice. After the third circle, I covered my eyes and began the blessing.

* * *

><p>Britt studied Jack as she prayed. She seemed completely at peace, a warm glow over her face. He couldn't help but smile.<p>

Jack took her hands off her face and began smiling at everyone. "May I ask something? What were you saying just now? No offense, but it didn't sound English." Krieger asked.

"It's not, it's Hebrew." Jack said. "I was saying the prayers to welcome _Shabbat_, the holy day of rest."

Krieger's face blanched and he looked horrified and sickened. "You're…you're Jewish…?"

"Yes, we are. Is something wrong?" Jack said, looking at him.

"Papa?" Else looked up at her father.

"Come on, Else. We need to leave." Krieger grabbed Else by the arm and began marching to the door. Oh no…Britt could see the sad look upon Frank's face.

"What's going on? We haven't even started…" Else said as Krieger threw her coat over her.

"Else, be quiet." Krieger said in a venomous voice before yanking open the door.

"Hans…what's the matter?" Jack hurried after them.

"You're fired. Stay away from my daughter…you Jewish pig." Krieger said in a calm voice. But Britt saw that wild look in his eye…the same look he had when he was threatening Benny. Britt walked over, determined to protect Jack if Krieger planned to hurt her.

As Krieger was about to leave with Else, his eye caught the little decorative tube nailed to the door frame. Britt watched as Krieger spat on the _mezuzah_ before slamming the door closed. For a long time, everyone was quiet. Jack stood there, her back to everyone else. But Britt could see her shivering and heard her faintly crying.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Britt said, hugging her. She didn't react. He looked back. Ethel and Shoshanna were pale. Frank was still watching Jack sadly. "You knew, didn't you? You knew he was anti-Semitic?"

Frank nodded. "He was arrested at a demonstration outside the synagogue back in July for making threats."

"All this time, you knew and you didn't say anything…why?" Jack's voice was a bare whisper.

"I didn't know what to say. After getting to know Else, I had hoped that he…" Frank shook his head. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving was terrible. I have no idea how we got through that dinner. Britt and Uncle Frank tried to make small talk, but it didn't help. The next day numbly passed through, covered in a sheet of rain. It reminded me of the days immediately after Liam died. That made my day even worse. Fortunately, Mom sensed that I needed some time and space to myself. So when Aunt Ethel came by to take her down to the ladies' circle that afternoon, she didn't ask me to go. "Sweetie, I'm going with Ethel to the ladies' circle at synagogue. I'll be back later." Mom said as she left. I tried to get back to reading <span>Tess of the d'Urbervilles<span>, aptly chosen considering my mood. But my thoughts turned to what had happened the night before. I was afraid for Else. What kind of future did her father have in mind for her? And why did he turn into an anti-Semite?

I thought about calling Britt, but remembered that he was having dinner with his father down at his penthouse. He had done so much for me…I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the sound of somebody desperately knocking on the door. Who could that be? I stood up. "I'm coming." I opened the door. To my surprise, standing there dripping wet and teary eyed was… "Else!" I yelled, yanking her inside and closing the door. "How did you get here?!" I wasn't surprised Else knew my address; I made sure she knew what it was in case of an emergency. But the apartment on Agnes Road was a good distance away.

"I waited to run away when Papa went to take his nap." Else hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. "Jack, I'm so scared…"

"Let's get you out of these wet things." I hurried to the bathroom and took out several fleecy towels. "You know where my room is. Why don't you get all dried off and into one of my old dresses? I think some hot coco will do us all some good." Before long, the hot coco was ready and Else was dressed in one of my old dresses. I served the hot coco in mugs around the kitchen table. "Be careful, the milk is really hot." I warned before sitting down. "Now, what's going on?"

"Oh, Papa has been so mean since last night!" Else wailed, hugging me. "He kept telling me how Jews are such bad people! How they lie and cheat and steal and kill people! He said Benny and the people who hurt Mama were Jews! And how the world would be a much better place if all the Jews were burning in Hell with the Devil and Liam! But it's not true, is it, Jack…?!"

Poor darling…"Of course not, sweetie." I said, stroking Else's hair. "Are there bad people out there? Yes. But fortunately there are much more good people out there."

"You're not going to make me go back, are you?" Else asked me, her eyes huge. "Please don't make me go back, I'm so scared…"

"Of course not." I said, kissing her forehead. "You're not going back."

**WHACK! **Something slammed into the front door. Czar got up and growled at the door. What was what? **CRACK! **Else screamed as the door fell down. The first thing that caught me was the thick smell of alcohol. Hans stood before us in the doorway, still wearing the clothes from yesterday. He hadn't shaven and his eyes were wild and bloodshot. What frightened me was the large mallet in his hand.

Ever protective, Czar lunged at Hans. There was a sickening **CRACK!** Czar fell down, crying in pain. Else hugged me, burying her face into my side. I could only watch as Hans beat the gentle Czar with the mallet. As much as I wanted to speak out, I was too scared to. Czar finally gave in, lying on the ground and whining in pain. He looked at me apologetically.

"Hans…" I said calmly. Maybe…maybe the soft-spoken and gentle father was still there… "You're aware that you're scaring us? Look at Else…she's scared to death!"

"She needs to know the truth." Hans growled. "About your…your kind…"

"Hans," I remembered that detail Else mentioned. "I don't know what you think the Jews did to Helga…"

Hans snapped, grabbing my throat. I choked. "What they did?! They did _everything_! After everything we did for him…he still stole from me! He still took my Helga! Do you have any idea what she went through before she died?! And all I could do was watch!"

He dropped me. Else hugged me. Crying, I gasped for air and rubbed my throat. "Hans…I'm so sorry about Helga." I said, backing away.

"No you're not." Hans hissed. "At the trial, the judge in charge only laughed and said that the 'good boy standing before me' couldn't have done it. After all, 'he was a good Jewish boy and good Jewish boys don't kill'. The pig walked free! And as the pig was walking free, he smirked at me, proud to have gotten away! He wasn't smirking when I crushed his windpipe that night." Hans finished with a proud smile.

I shivered as he was confessing to the murder of Helga's murderer. "Hans, that judge was wrong. My uncle is the ADA for Wayne County. He would've gone after Helga's killer with everything he had…"

"But it doesn't change anything! The Jewish pigs that run the Purple Gang have control over the city! My leader was right." He looked up, a proud and crazed look on his face. "The only future possible is a pure clean one, purged free of pigs and rats like Benny and your family. I'll personally burn and destroy every one of them in America." he looked down at me. "Beginning with you!"

Hans grabbed my throat again, squeezing. Gagging and wailing my arms, I tried to get free. My hand came near the still hot pot of milk sitting on a cold stove burner. Maybe I can use it..."Please Papa! Don't hurt Jack!" Else begged, grabbing her father's shirtsleeves. Hans angrily pushed Else aside. But that gave the distraction I needed to grab the handle. Swinging the pot, I threw the hot contents onto Hans' face.

"Eaugh!" Hans screamed and let go of me. "_Du kleines Miststück..._" Hans fell onto the floor, grabbing his face in pain.

"Come on Else!" I dropped the pot and grabbed her hand. We ran out of the apartment and into the driving rain. We had to get away. And I knew just who to go to…

* * *

><p>"Looks like things are finally calming down in Detroit." Dan Reid said, leaning back in his wheelchair.<p>

"Yeah, finally." Britt said, watching the rain. He, Mike and his dad had just finished a belated Thanksgiving dinner at Britt's apartment and were relaxing with after-dinner drinks. "Now that Bernstein and the others have been sentenced to life, we can finally breathe easy."

"But with that Hornet running loose…" Mike said, carving the peel off the orange he was eating. Dan rolled his eyes and mumbled something into his drink. Britt smiled, studying the rain outside. Now that it looked like the Hornet wouldn't be needed, it was nice to finally just relax and be himself.

Kato came in, concerned. "Somebody's here to see you, Mr. Britt." Britt didn't need to ask who it was. Else and Jack stood behind Kato, cold and drenched.

"Jack! Else!" Britt jumped up and hurried over. "What happened?"

"Hans…he's gone crazy…" Jack shivered as Britt took his robe off and draped it over Jack's shoulders. It swamped her.

"Papa scared Jack but she hurt him and we ran away!" Else began crying as Kato wrapped her up in a blanket.

"Oh my God, Mom! He's still at the apartment! What if she goes back and he's there?!" Jack almost ran back outside. Britt grabbed her arm.

Britt sensed trouble. "Dad, call the cops. Tell them to keep an eye on the Scanlons. Frank's probably at his apartment. Ethel and Shoshanna are at their ladies circle at their synagogue."

"Done deal." Dan wheeled into the study.

"Kato, please prepare the spare bedroom." Britt ordered Kato, who gave a polite bow and left. "You and Else are spending the night here, no questions asked." Britt told Jack, hugging her. He wanted to talk to her, to find out what had happened. And it was time to tell her the truth about the Hornet. He needed to let her know that he'd always look out for her.

Else was still crying and holding onto Jack's arm. Britt wanted to speak to Jack alone. Loose lips sink ships, after all. But Else really wasn't in a position to be alone either. Britt couldn't find it in himself to send her away. Mike stood up and walked over. "Lassie, have I ever told you that your ears are magical?"

Else hiccupped and looked in awe at Mike. "Really, _Herr_ Mike?"

"As St. Patrick is my witness." Mike winked and took Else's hand. "One ear gives out candy and the other gives out shiny new pennies." He looked at Britt knowingly. "But it only works in the kitchen, that's the strange thing with magic ears, you know." Mike led her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hope he doesn't run out of candies and pennies." I said with a smile.<p>

"Mike'll find _some_ way to keep her entertained." Britt rubbed my shoulders and guided me to a sofa by the fire. "Now tell me what happened." He said as he sat down beside me.

I told the entire story, beginning from where Else arrived to Hans' subsequent ambush and our finally fleeing the apartment. Britt listened silently, tapping his fingertips together. When I finished, he was quiet. The only sound was the rain tapping the windows and the crackling fire. "I want to hate him." I said, looking into the fire. "And yet I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"I know." Britt said, pulling me against his chest, I listened to his watch ticking as he stroked my wet hair. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I looked up at Britt. Was he going to tell me about the Hornet?

Britt paused, unsure of what to say or how to begin it. For that matter, I didn't know what to say either. I wanted him to tell me about the Hornet only when he was ready.

After a while, he gave up. "Why did you make hot chocolate when you aren't supposed to cook on Saturdays?"

He wasn't ready. I decided to not press it. "Well, Else looked upset and I thought that God would understand if I calmed her down. And I'm kind of glad I did break that rule."

Britt chuckled. "Me too. Me too."

* * *

><p>He couldn't say it. Why not? Why was he too scared to tell her the truth about the Hornet? Was it fears of her reaction? While the Hornet had saved her, he didn't know how she'd react. Would she run? Laugh? Yell at him?<p>

No. Britt decided, winding strands of her wet hair around his fingers. He'd tell her when the time was right. And right now…he wasn't ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew…so there it is, the showdown is just about to begin.

Time for one last history lesson, Bernstein and the others charged in the Collingwood Manor Massacre were indeed found guilty and received mandatory life sentences in November of 1931. This is with the exception of Harry Fleischer, who managed to flee custody and avoided any charges relating to the massacre although he did spend time in Alcatraz for armed robbery in the 1950's. Milberg died seven years later in prison. Keywell and Bernstein were released on parole in the 1960's. Both were considered model prisoners, Bernstein in particular was commended for helping several inmates get their GED's and giving financial advice. Solly Levine tried to flee to France to avoid whatever was left of the Purple Gang when the trial wound down. After the French government refused to take them, Levine tried to go to Ireland. They wouldn't take him either. Then he just disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to him but there are some theories running around.

The trial was the beginning of the end of the Purple Gang. By the time the _Green Hornet_ radio show premiered on Detroit's WXYZ Radio on January 31st of 1936, the Purple Gang had completely fractured. Now it's only memories and anecdotes in history books. Interestingly, the Collingwood Manor apartment complex still stands.

The whole "Abraham and Sarah" comment Ethel tells Frank relates to an important cornerstone of Judaism and that's the whole showing hospitality to those. In the Bible, Abraham and Sarah showed hospitality to two travelers who not only turned out to be angels and also predicted that Sarah would give birth to Isaac. One more apology, I'm not Jewish so if did get things wrong, please let me know nicely and I'll fix it.

Finally, this is in regards to IcyWaters' comment for the last chapter. When I started writing this story, I knew I wanted to put it in Detroit, Michigan (like some of the other stories) but I wanted to do it right. There's a story in the FanFiction set in post WWII Detroit that mentions Scanlon seeking the death penalty, which absolutely would not have happened because Michigan has the distinction of being the first state in the United States to abolish the death penalty in 1846, over a hundred years before the story took place.

And I should know this because the past three generations of my family have all been born and raised in Michigan. I myself was born a few miles outside Detroit and lived near the city the first few years of my life. My grandparents adored the _Lone Ranger_ radio show. My dad told me that some of his earliest memories were of listening to the _Lone Ranger_ with his parents and sisters.

I started researching history for this story, not really hoping on finding anything interesting (because hey, when people think of Prohibition crime rackets, they think of Al Capone's Chicago or the Five Families of New York City). I thought I'd find one or two little tidbits, little 'did you know' facts. I was completely blown away and devoured everything I could find. It's perfect material for a movie and I can totally see where they could've been inspired by the events of 1930's Detroit to create the Green Hornet.


	9. The Vengence of Hans Krieger

**A/N:** Here we go; the last two chapters of _The Hornet's Girl_.

* * *

><p><span>The Vengeance of Hans Krieger<span>

Sunday morning dawned cold and grey. Snow was falling outside, blanketing Detroit in the white stuff. By the time he got home from early morning Mass, Britt was ready to work on his new invention. Ignoring the plate of scrambled eggs and toast Kato had brought up, Britt fine tuned the oscillator with a little screwdriver, whistling along with the gramophone as he did so.

He smelled Jack as she entered the study from the guest room. She had used the English Lavender soap while taking her shower earlier. Britt smiled at her. She looked so pretty all wrapped in his robe and towel drying her short hair. "What are you working on?"

"An oscillator." Britt said, blowing some dust off one of the pistons and putting the device into its protective tubing.

"What's it used for?" Jack asked, sitting down on the desk corner.

"Well, since I'm always losing my keys, I decided to make it to force the locks on the doors open. It sends out vibrations to match natural frequencies and when a natural frequency is reached, a structure collapses."

"Sounds like something Nikola Tesla would come up with." Jack watched as Britt connected the wires from the tiny battery in the top to the oscillator.

"Actually, he did come up with this." Britt checked the primer by twisting it. It buzzed and a light came on. "Nearly made his lab and several other neighboring buildings in New York City collapse, if I remember the story correctly. I merely perfected it so it only breaks things I aim it at. Or rather that's the whole goal behind this thing. There. That should've worked all the kinks out of it" Britt locked everything in place. "Time for your field shakedown, Sting. That's what I call it." He explained to Jack's amused glance.

He aimed it at the lock he had nailed to the door and flicked the switch off the side. The long skinny amplifier shot off and embedded itself into the doorpost just as Kato opened the door. It was level with his face and less than six inches away. The normally composed man looked at it in surprise and then at Britt.

* * *

><p>Britt looked at Kato and then me sheepishly. "'Worked all the kinks out of it' huh?" I smirked, laughing.<p>

"What is it, Kato?" Britt asked, turning pink.

"Mr. Scanlon's called for you Miss Jack. You can use the line in the living room."

"Thank you." I went into the living room where the earpiece was lying beside its bed. I picked it up and answered it. "Morning Uncle Frank."

"Morning sport, I was calling to make sure you and Else are ok." I heard Uncle Frank leaning back in his squeaky office chair at his apartment.

"We're good. Else's still sound asleep. How's everyone other there?'

"Your mom spent the night with Ethel and me. Both of them are at the City Club for brunch. I'm going to join them in a couple of minutes. I hate to tell you this, but we had to put Czar to sleep. Krieger hurt him to the point that nobody could do anything for him."

I thought of when a young Liam brought Czar home, a scrawny puppy the size of Uncle Frank's hand. Of how he argued to a disapproving Mom that God commanded us to look after all creatures. Czar loved everybody, but he was Liam's. After his master died, Czar looked all over for him. "At least he's with Liam now." I said.

"That's true. He was a good dog…hang on. Seems there's somebody here…" I heard Uncle Frank put the receiver down. He stood up, walked to the door and opened it. There was loud arguing and sounds of things and punches being thrown.

Uh oh… "Uncle Frank?! Uncle Frank?!" I asked, my knuckles on the receiver turning white. There was a silent click as somebody joined in the phone conversation. **BANG!** A gunshot ripped through the air. Something heavy landed on the ground with a loud thump. No…no…not again…

* * *

><p>Britt listened through the phone in the study. The sounds he heard made his blood chill faster than the cold outside.<p>

"Uncle Frank?! Are you ok?!" Jack screamed. Britt heard her voice cracking. Somebody picked up the phone. "Uncle Frank?! Please tell me you're ok!"

"This isn't Uncle Frank." Krieger hissed angrily into the phone.

"What have you done to my uncle?!" Jack cried.

"America's purging has begun. And don't think for a moment that you and Else are safe at _Herr_ Reid's plush penthouse. One way or another, Scanlon. I _will_ find you and I _will_ bleed you white." There was a click as Krieger hung up.

* * *

><p>Aunt Ethel and Mom were already at Metro Hospital by the time Britt took Else and me there. Mom was comforting a visibly shaken and still sobbing Aunt Ethel. Once she saw me, Aunt Ethel grabbed me, hugging me tightly. My aunt is a tiny woman; her grip on me was surprisingly strong.<p>

"Any news?" I asked once I escaped Aunt Ethel's bear-trap of a hug.

"He was wheeled into surgery about an hour or so ago, nothing more since then." Mom explained. "God…I can't believe this is happening."

"I remember my grandmother telling me about the pogrom that drove her and her family out of Russia when she was a little girl…never in a million years did I think it would happen here." Ethel hiccupped.

Britt cleared his throat. "Do you need me here?"

"I think we'll be fine here. Why do you ask?" Mom replied.

"I'll be needed in the office considering what's happened here. I can call and tell them what happened if I'm needed here…"

I knew that wasn't what he had in mind. The Hornet was needed to get Hans. "We'll be ok." I said. "Thank you again for everything, Britt."

"You sure?" Britt said, he looked grateful.

"Yeah. I'll call if anything happens." Britt was about to leave then another thought came over me. "Hey Britt…be careful, ok?"

"Always." He winked and was about to leave when he stopped. "Hey Jack. Keep an eye on this for me, will you?" Britt took something out of his pocket and tossed it at me. It was his watch, the silver Texas Rangers badge shone in the weak light.

"I can't take it, it's your lucky charm."

"Exactly, to keep _you_ out of trouble." Britt laughed as he walked out of the room. Why did he give me his watch…no matter. I thought as I put it in my coat pocket. He must've given it to me for good reason.

* * *

><p>Hornet picked the lock of Krieger's apartment. It was difficult going, considering it was the middle of the day and a very cold November one at that. Fortunately, the snow was falling down thick and heavy. It'll be really hard for somebody to see them. He finally got the lock undone. The door creaked open. "Should I wait out here?" Kato shivered.<p>

"No. I need all the help I can get. We need to find out his next move." The men stepped inside. Jack had done a very good job keeping up the apartment, it was neat as a pin. Fortunately, the apartment was abandoned.

Hornet and Kato combed through the apartment. The apartment looked like everyone had just stepped out for the day. That was until they reached Krieger's bedroom. Hornet was nearly blown away by the heavy smell of alcohol when he opened the door. Jack did tell him that Krieger had probably been drinking the night before. The bedroom had been completely ransacked. Shelves were empty, their contents spilled all over the floor. The bed was rumpled, the sheets pushed aside. What happened in here?

The only thing that wasn't disturbed was a framed photograph on the nightstand. It was of a smiling and younger Krieger standing beside a beautiful woman with flowing pale blonde hair and a rounded face, holding a baby wrapped up in a lacy white blanket. That had to be Helga when Else was a baby…Hornet picked it up, studying the family. A tiny bit of him felt sorry for Hans Krieger. The young family looked so happy together. He wondered how he'd react if something happened to Jack and Else…

"Hornet." Kato tapped Hornet's shoulder. Breaking his thoughts, Hornet looked down. Kato pointed at where the photograph stood. There was a button built into the wood. Jack obviously dusted over the photograph instead of picking it up and cleaning it, no wonder she didn't notice it. Hornet pressed it. The wall panel next to the nightstand unlocked. Hornet pushed the panel aside and stepped in.

The tiny secret room was lined with filing cabinets filled to burst. A desk sat against the back wall, covered with papers. On the wall behind the desk was a map of the United States tacked up. Hornet read the various cities highlighted with a red circle. New York. Galveston. Washington D.C. San Francisco. Detroit.

"Take a look at this." Kato pointed to a filing cabinet he had opened. Inside were blueprints. Hornet glanced over them. They looked like plans for open air prisons and large crematoriums. Why would Krieger have a need for a crematorium so large…then he saw the plans for the showers. They weren't connected to water lines but a room above. A caption was written beside it. Zyklon B. Why did he have a need for a pesticide…then the pieces clicked.

"God…how sick can one man get, Krieger?" Hornet felt sick. This was what his gut had been trying to tell him the entire time. Everyone had underestimated Krieger. Who knew his hatred ran so deep?

The phone on the little desk rang. Kato looked at Hornet expectantly. It could be a lead. Hornet picked it up, careful not to say anything.

"Hello, _Herr_ Hornet. What a pleasant surprise. It's too late now. The _Further's_ plan is beginning to roll along, as you Americans are so fond of saying." Krieger's mocking voice came on the other end. "Tonight will be the Great Purge."

How did he…no time, he had to find out his next move."Krieger. I heard what happened to Helga. And I'm sorry."

"No you're not. If you had any idea what she had to go through before she died…the hell that monster put her through…and how the only thing I could do was watch. And now you're not going to be able to save Jack…"

"If you lay so much as a finger on her or anybody else for that matter so help me God…" Hornet clenched his fist.

"Oh they're safe at the hospital for now. My associate there will grab them any minute. And in any case, you might want to stop talking and start running. I planted a bomb inside my office. Goodbye, _Herr_ Hornet."

Oh no…"Kato, run!" Hornet dropped the phone. He pushed Kato out of the room before running out himself. **BANG!** Hornet fell down, propelled by the blast. He could feel the heat burn the hairs on the nape of his head. After what seemed like forever, silence fell over the room. Masonry dust blew everywhere.

"You ok, Mr. Britt?" Kato coughed, standing up.

"A little shaken, but I'm ok." Hornet allowed Kato to help him up. Looking behind, he surveyed the damage. He had cleared the room just in time. The tiny room was completely blocked off by debris. "That could've killed us. We were lucky." Heart racing, Hornet rubbed the back of his neck.

"And our next move?" Kato asked.

"We need to head back to the garage and figure out where he's going to strike. And we need to warn Jack. There's got to be somewhere safe where she and Else can hide until Krieger is stopped."

* * *

><p>It was a very long time until the doctor finally came out of surgery. We all stood up, he had a smile on his face.<p>

"We managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damage. He'll be ok with rest and a blood transfusion."

"Thank you, thank you doctor." Mom said, relieved.

"Can we see him now?" Ethel asked anxiously.

"He's been wheeled into recovery." The doctor said. "I'll have the nurse come get you when he's ready for visitors."

"Wonderful. Thank you." I said, smiling. The doctor left.

"Jack, can we please get something to eat?" Else asked with big eyes. "I'm starving."

I checked Britt's watch. It was about two in the afternoon. We had been waiting for about three hours. "Of course, we'll get something to eat."

"Ethel, how about the two of us get the food? A change of scenery will do us some good." Mom proposed. "If you don't mind staying here, Jack, just in case something happens?"

"No, not at all. Want to go with them, Else?"

"No thank you, I think I'll stay here with you." Else gripped my hand.

"Ok, we'll be back in a few moments." Mom and Ethel left. I was feeling much better, knowing that Uncle Frank was going to be ok.

As Else and I were about to sit down, the nurse at the station called me over. "Miss Scanlon? You have a phone call."

It had to be Britt. It just had to be. "Thanks." I picked up the landline the nurse passed to me. "Hello?"

"Jack?" It was the Hornet. Thank God. Britt's ok. "I heard about your uncle."

"Yeah, surgery was a success. He'll be ok." I heard Hornet give a sigh of relief. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Listen to me very carefully. You are being watched right now. Krieger has plans to grab you from the hospital." I looked around nervously. Was it the old man napping on the bench? Or the young woman touching up her lipstick with the aid of a compact mirror? "Both of you need to go underground for a little while. Is there anywhere safe you can hide out?"

I thought of one place. Hank and the girls would keep me and Else safe. But how to keep others from finding out…"The place Sgt. Preston introduced us to King. Our friends won't let anything happen to us."

"You head straight over there. I'll pick you up there later tonight. And make sure to take Else with you. Something tells me that he'll get her when he gets a chance."

Good, he got the message. "Will do. Be careful. I love you." I caught myself just after I said it. That's how Britt and I would always say goodbye to each other. But I wasn't supposed to know he was the Hornet!

"You too." The Hornet hung up. He didn't say anything. Thank goodness. Maybe he's figured out that I know.

* * *

><p>Hornet hung up. Jack was on her way to safety. She was going to be ok, being clever enough to reveal the location without actually saying it. And she said she loved him…no point thinking about that now. Later. "Jack's gotten the message. We're going to meet up at Club of the World later tonight." He said to Kato as the valet came in through the garage's secret entrance.<p>

"Good. What are you doing now?" Kato asked as Hornet picked up the phone again.

"Placing a phone call to Benny, we need to find out where he took the deliveries." Hornet paused, waiting for the receptionist's voice. "Good afternoon. I would like to speak to David Benny please. It's Hank from Club of the World." He paused as the call was transferred.

"Jesus, Hank. Now what do you want?" Benny's voice came on the line.

"Hello Benny." The Hornet said. Benny squeaked in fear. "We need to talk."

"We…we…do?" Benny stammered in a squeaky voice.

"Where did Krieger have you take those deliveries?" Hornet ordered.

"Why…why do you want to know something like that?" Benny timidly asked.

"You want to end up at the bottom of the lake?" Hornet snapped. "Where did he have you deliver the boxes?!"

"Port 23! You know, that little rental he has on the waterfront?! Please don't hurt me!" Benny sounded like a mouse.

"You better not be pulling anything. Otherwise I'll be very unhappy. You know what happens when I'm unhappy?"

"I'm not, swear it! I'd much rather deal with Krieger than you!" Benny said.

Hornet hung up. "Port 23 is where he took the weapons. I really doubt he had them moved elsewhere. It would look really suspicious if people kept moving things in and out of the little boathouse."

"It'll be really tricky then. Because of that shipment of weapons, if we send the police that way, they'll be butchered." Kato observed.

"And the last thing we need is a full scale riot breaking out on our hands." Hornet pushed papers on the work table around. He came across a half hidden blueprint. "Hold on." Hornet picked it up. The canister…how could he have forgotten about it? "Kato, do you think you can make a massive batch of Hornet gas?"

"We're going to use the canister?" Kato asked, looking at the blueprint.

"With a couple of adjustments." Hornet said, the plans going through his head. "And can you make the gas colorless?"

"It'll take a little bit of time, but I'm sure I can do it. Why, what's the plan?"

"Because we're going to take them out through the ventilation shaft." Hornet said, heading to the toolbox to get the things needed. "Hurry, they'll be striking tonight."

* * *

><p>"Hank, thank you so much for letting Else and me stay here." I told Hank as he let us in through the main entrance. The club was relatively quiet, mostly the lunch and supper crowd.<p>

"It's no trouble at all, Jack." Hank smiled at us. "You two can stay here for as long as you need. How's your Uncle?"

"The surgery was successful. He's going to be ok."

"That's good. I just can't believe Mr. Krieger was capable of something like this." Hank shook his head.

I was about to voice my agreement when I was interrupted. "Well, well, well, look who decided to drop in!" Yvonne walked up to me and hugged me. I was so happy to see her.

"Hey Yvonne. How're you and Millie?" I asked when we parted.

"Wonderful." Millie came up to us, smiling. "And who is this adorable little baby?" I felt Else shyly clung to my skirt and hide behind me.

"Else, it's ok, these are my friends, Millie and Yvonne. Millie and Yvonne, this is my friend Else." I said.

"Hello, _Fraulein_ Millie and _Fraulein_ Yvonne." Else said in a quiet voice.

"It's very nice to meet you too!" Yvonne cooed as she pinched Else's cheek. "Jack and Else, would you like to join us for some chocolates and drinks?"

"May we please, Jack?" Else looked up hopefully. "We didn't eat lunch and I'm so dreadfully hungry!"

"Of course you may, cutie pie!" Millie winked. I glared at Millie. "Ah, don't give me that look Jack. How can a couple of chocolates be so bad for such an adorable little girl?"

* * *

><p>The snow had stopped falling by nightfall. About four inches had fallen. Fortunately, nobody was out in the freezing cold weather. Nobody except the Hornet and Kato as they made their way to Port 23. "Do a perimeter check for any other vents." Hornet ordered Kato as he carefully took out the toolbox and the canisters. "And be very careful. Remember, they're armed and we're supposed to be dead."<p>

"Yes sir." Kato went on his way. Hornet climbed up the side utility ladder, taking care to not slip on the iced up steps. God was it cold. He shivered as he looked through the vent at the top. Inside was a large group of men gathering weapons from the boxes. Hornet shivered, more from fear than cold. God…we can't let his plan succeed. He prayed as he unscrewed the vent cover off the wall and began attaching the canister to the inside. He was so caught up in his work that he was surprised by a hand on his shoulder.

Hornet jumped before recognizing Kato. "Oh thank God it's you! About gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. There are three more vents in addition to this one. One on each wall. Each is high accessed by a walkway by the ceiling." Kato gave his progress report.

"Good. And how long will it be until the gas takes over?"

"From the time of the canister breaking to knocking everyone out? Hopefully two minutes. They won't be harmed but they'll be out for quite some time."

"Ok, let's roll." Hornet said, priming the detonator on the canister and replacing the vent. "Hopefully nobody'll notice the new additions to the vents."

* * *

><p>Finally, everything was ready to go. Hornet and Kato stood by the only entrance to Port 23, in case anybody tried to escape their upcoming nap. "Ready?" Hornet asked, holding the little detonator. Kato nodded. "Fire away." He pressed the button. Far away, they heard the sound of cracking glass, like a bottle had been broken. Hopefully the people inside would think that one of them had dropped something. Kato kept an eye on his watch. A minute passed painfully slow. Then they heard coughing. It was working. "Get ready." Hornet readied his gas gun. Sure enough, the doors opened and men began stumbling out. Kato and Hornet began punching and kicking. The goons were too disoriented by the gas pouring into the boathouse to fight back.<p>

By the time the second minute passed, it was all over. All Krieger's goons were out cold, either through the gas or by knockout blows delivered by the Hornet and Kato. "Time to call the cops. Then let's go get Jack and Else." Hornet said.

Easy as pie.

* * *

><p>The club got really busy at about nine or so. Well past Else's bedtime. She was sound asleep by the time I carried her to the back room. Fortunately, Hank remembered to put up the Room Occupied sign. But I put in a call to Uncle Frank at the hospital. I wanted to let him and the others know where Else and I were and that Britt was coming to get us. Afterwards, I went back to the back room. I was dead dog tired, so I collapsed on the bed beside Else as she slept beneath my coat.<p>

I don't know how long we had been asleep when an unsettling feeling came over me. I felt like I was being watched. What was going on...? Waking up, I sat up on the bed. What was going on? Else, still asleep, moaned and rolled over. The band was loudly playing and she was sleeping right through it. The Green Hornet was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at us. I about jumped out of my skin. "Oh, thank God it's you." I said, touching my chest. He didn't react, instead looking down at me coldly. I knew Britt was being the Hornet. But something about him didn't feel right...he was too cold.

He held a finger to the mask where his lips would be before turning to pick up Else. She snuggled into the crook of his arm. He stroked her head but she didn't wake. Ok, something was really wrong. While I knew Britt loved Else, I doubted he as the Hornet wouldn't show affection openly. After all, that was the whole reason I was targeted by the Terrors in the first place. But maybe he was trying to make sure she was asleep.

"We're going somewhere safe now?" I whispered, trying to not wake Else. Hornet nodded before grabbing my wrist. I winced as it hurt. But I was too nervous to say anything. This was the first time in a long time that the Hornet scared me. "I missed you." I said as he led me out of the back room and into the dressing room. He didn't respond, keeping his eyes forward. While the Hornet wasn't much of a conversationalist, he would've said something back in return. "I can take Else if she's too heavy."

Hornet stopped and turned around to face me. He twisted my arm, I cried in pain. My scream caught in my throat when he glared down at me. Those cold eyes. Those ice cold blue eyes...for a moment, we stared at each other in silence.

He wasn't the Hornet. It was Hans. He had black hair…he must've dyed it. But he was now carrying Else. How was I going to persuade him to give her to me? Fat chance of that happening, Jack. I needed to distract him. But then he let me go in order to open the door. Now! I tucked my fingers under his mask and pulled it off.

Hans hissed in anger. I gasped in horror as I beheld his face. It was raw, red and scabbed over where I had thrown the pot of milk on him the night before. He gave me the most hateful stare, those ice cold eyes were so dark. The commotion woke up Else. She looked at her father, frightened. "Papa! Why do you have that hurt over your face?!"

"Let her go, Hans!" I begged, pulling at the arm that supported Else.

"Be quiet, you bitch!" He struck me across the face. I fell to the floor, sprawled out. The band was still playing so loudly that I doubted anybody could hear what was going on. "You're going to pay the price!"

Else struggled to get free, but Hans' grip on her was firm. Finally, Hans took out a pistol and pointed it…_at Else's head_. "You don't do as I say then I'll kill her."

"Papa! Stop! You're scaring me!" Else sobbed.

"Hans, are you crazy?!" How could he do this? Would he really kill his own daughter? "Please put the gun away." I begged.

"Only if you do as I say." Hans said, a cold look in his eyes as he pulled back the hammer.

"Ok. Ok. I'll do it." There was no way on Earth I was going to let him hurt that little girl. Even if it meant giving up my own life.

"Very good." Hans said, he let the hammer fall down, but not putting the gun back in his pocket. Instead, he waved it at the employee entrance. "And Else, the same falls for you. If you don't do as I say, I will shoot Jack and hurt her very badly. Is that understood?"

"_Ja_, Papa." Else said sadly. "I understand."

Hans led us outside and into his waiting car. Oh God, now what do we do?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh oh! What'll happen now?! Only one answer to that question...I'll have the next chapter up in five minutes, seriously.


	10. The Sting of the Hornet

**A/N: **Before I begin the final chapter, I want to share a very big thank you for those who have been following _The Hornet's Girl_ and for being patient with me while I was working out the worst writer's block ever. As a reward for your patience, Here's the final chapter. And it's going to be a doozy!

* * *

><p><span>The Sting of the Hornet<span>

Hornet passed through the royal purple curtain of Club of the World. While it was Sunday, people were dancing and drinking. He checked the back room but it was undisturbed, save for a mussed up bed. Maybe Jack and Else were with the club goers. He really doubted that though, considering it was well past Else's bedtime.

Hank walked up, a confused look on his face. "Did you forget something?"

Uh oh… "What do you mean? Where's Jack and Else?"

"They left with you when you came in earlier. Why, what's going on?" Hank asked, worried.

Hans…he must've figured out where they were going…Hornet kicked himself. Why didn't he keep them with him? "How long ago was this?"

"Not long, maybe half an hour. Why, is everything ok?" Hank checked his watch.

"Thank you." Hornet hurried back out to the alley where Kato was waiting in the Black Beauty. "Activate the watch tracker." Thank God he gave it to Jack earlier. Now he could find her.

"What happened?" Kato asked as he flipped the switch on the console in the front seat.

"Hans has them. He pretended to be the Hornet and tricked them into leaving with him."

A faint beeping noise came over a portable device. Kato looked at the screen. "They're heading to the lakeside. By your father's house."

The pieces clicked. "Krieger's lake house…let's roll, Kato!"

* * *

><p>Hans wasn't alone at the lake house. There was another man waiting for him in the foyer of the house. Tall. Grim. Cold. He had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes just like Hans. "<em>Herr<em> Krieger, I've brought word from the ports."

"Has everything gone according to plan, Barbarossa?" He asked as he waved Else and me inside by gunpoint. "The other cities can't proceed until Detroit is secure."

"No. The Hornet has intervened. He and his driver knocked everyone out and the cops are over there now."

I shivered and offered a prayer of thanks. Whatever Hans had planned was probably very bad.

"What?!" Hans was infuriated. _"__Das Schwein!"_

Just then, there was a quiet beeping coming from my coat pocket. What was that sound? Hans put his hand into my pocket and pulled out Britt's watch. The Hornet…so that's why he gave it to me. It must have a tracker in it.

Unfortunately Hans was also making the same connection. A cold smile came over his face "We'll have a little surprise waiting for him when he gets here. Take Else to her room upstairs Barbarossa. I'll deal with Scanlon myself."

What?! Else hung onto me as Barbarossa began prying her away. As for me, I held onto her tightly. There was no way on Earth I was going to let that monster take her away. Else finally kicked Barbarossa in the shins. The tall man fell down, cursing under his breath.

"Run Else! Don't look back!" I screamed. Else didn't need to be told twice, she was out the door and running down the packed down snow of the driveway.

"After her!" Hans ordered Barbarossa. Barbarossa, limping, ran after Else. "And as for you, we're going to wait for the Hornet to arrive." He shoved the gun into my back. "Move!"

Please God, help Else get away. I prayed as Hans forced me down into the cellar and ripped my coat from my shoulders. And help the Hornet figure out that he's walking into a trap.

* * *

><p>"We're getting closer." Kato said.<p>

"I can tell. The signal is getting stronger." Hornet said from the backseat, the homing device in his hands was beeping loudly. They would be there in a few more minutes. Hold on Jack and Else. We're coming. Then he noticed something out in the snow. "What's that?"

Kato stopped the car. They saw a tiny figure struggling to run through a thick patch of snow on a hill. A much bigger figure was also struggling through the snow but it was catching up. The moon came out from behind the clouds, revealing the little figure to be…

"Else!" Hornet jumped out of the car. Kato was faster, a blur of black against the snow. Else tripped and fell down the hill. She landed in a thick patch of snow. The giant of a man finally reached her. The little girl screamed as the figure picked her up. "Let her go!" Hornet ordered.

Kato leapt up, managing to kick the figure right in the face. He was stunned. Kato punched him in the stomach before finally delivering a knockout kick to the knees. The figure fell into the snow. Hornet sprayed him with the gas to make sure he was out.

Else whimpered, looking completely dazed. Poor kid, what has she gone through? Hornet carefully picked her up. "No! Put me down, Papa! I hate you!" Else yelped, thrashing her arms and legs wildly.

There was no other way to gain her trust. "Else! Else! Else, honey, it's me!" Hornet pulled his mask down, revealing his face. "It's Britt."

Else stopped fighting, looking at him in shock. "Britt?! _You're_ Mr. Hornet?!"

"No. I'm a friend of Mr. Hornet." Britt said, trying to do damage control. "He sent me to get you out."

"Then why are you dressed like him?" Else asked with wide blue eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Now what happened?"

"Papa has Jack! He said that she's going to hurt just as that bad man hurt Mama!" Else cried, burying her head in the Hornet's green coat.

"It's ok. We're going to get her out." Britt comforted Else before turning to Kato. "Take her to Dad's lake house. He's down at the ranch in Texas so nobody will be the wiser. Once she's safe there, get back here."

"Where are you going?" Kato asked as he took Else.

"To get Jack!"Hornet replaced his mask before going back to the Black Beauty and took out the homing device, he ran up the hill and towards the house by the driveway. It was rough going on account of the hidden patches of ice, but he didn't care. He _had_ to get Jack out. He almost lost her twice. He _wasn't_ going to let that third time be the one that would take her away forever.

He finally reached the house. All seemed deserted and quiet. The homing device was now screaming, he turned down the sound and put it in his pocket. That's when he heard the familiar quiet beeping from the front porch. The watch was sitting just before the front door like it had been dropped. Or set up. Hornet carefully picked it up.

Just then, the floor gave way and he fell onto a slide, landing feet first into a pile of coal.

* * *

><p>"Hornet!" I yelled as he crashed into the coal pile. As my wrists and ankles were bound, I couldn't help him. Groaning, he checked his ankles before crawling out. "It's a trap, get out of here!"<p>

"Too late." Hans growled, swinging a police baton at Hornet. It made contact with the back of his head. **WHACK!** Hornet groaned, falling down. Hans took the distraction to tie his ankles and wrists together. The poor man was still disoriented as Hans settled him in a chair. "So you survived my little death trap. That's fine. Now you're going to endure what I went through when Helga was murdered."

"Krieger…" Hornet said, struggling to remain calm. "Let Jack go. Take it out on me."

"No." Hans said, dragging me before the Hornet. "Look at her." He held my chin so I was looking right at the Hornet. "Remember this look. Because when that pig took my Helga, he tied me up too so all I could do was watch."

* * *

><p>Jack looked at Hornet calmly. She mouthed three words. "I love you."<p>

Krieger took a length of rope from out of his pocket tied to two short pieces of wood. A garrote, Hornet recognized. Oh God…Hornet could only watch as he wrapped the rope around her neck and twisted it. Jack writhed and jerked, her tongue sticking out. Her pupils dilated and she collapsed. Krieger let go. She gasped for air, coughing. Once she was breathing normally, Krieger began twisting the rope again, beginning the cycle over again.

"Stop, Krieger! Stop! Let her go!" Hornet begged.

"That's what I said." Krieger grunted, a sheen glowing on his forehead. "I begged him. But he only laughed." He pulled again. Jack made a choking noise before collapsing. She wasn't moving. No. Hornet tried to see any signs of breathing.

But she was still, her tongue sticking out and eyes wide in fear.

"No. It can't be that easy." Krieger said doubtfully. He kicked Jack in the ribs. She didn't react. No…Hornet looked at him angrily. The moment he gets out of that chair…"No problem. I'll just get a knife." Krieger went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>My side burned in agony where he kicked me. I held my breath, desperate to appear dead. Once the door closed, I let out the breath and coughed.<p>

"You're alive…" Hornet whispered in relief.

"And in pain." I joked. "We don't have much time." Thank goodness I still did my ballet stretches every morning. Trying to not make my side injury worse, I lay on my back and pulled my legs forward as far as I could.

"What are you doing?" Hornet whispered.

"Trying to get my wrists loose." I explained as I moved my arms down my back and up my legs. It was tough going, considering my side burned in agony with every move. Finally I reached my ankles and pulled free. "Yes!" I whispered, beginning to pull my wrists apart. After what seemed like forever, I got one wrist loose. I untied my ankles and freed the Hornet. "Come on. We need to get out of here. He'll be back at any moment."

"The window." Hornet pointed to a small hatch window near the floorboards. "I'll give you a boost. He linked his fingers together to provide a foothold. "On three. One. Two. Three." He pushed me up to the window. It wasn't locked so I managed to push it open.

I crawled out onto the snow. "Damn it, it's freezing!" I shivered. The moon shone down upon me. After catching my breath, I rolled on my stomach and stuck my hands back in to help the Hornet out. He had found a couple of boxes, stacking them on top of each other to help himself escape. "Ready? One. Two. Three." I said, pulling on his arms.

**CRACK!** Something stomped on my left arm. I felt something give way in my arm. "Ow!" I cried out. Tears burned in my eyes.

"Jack!" I heard the Hornet call out to me. He was trying to get out.

"I knew you weren't dead." Hans said coldly. He pushed me onto my back with his foot. I couldn't move, my side and arm were throbbing in agony. Moonlight flickered off the knife in his hand.

* * *

><p>Hornet managed to crawl out of the window. He saw the knife in Krieger's hand. The madman straddled Jack, moving his knife to her throat. "Say hello to the Devil for me, Jewish pig." He prepared to slit her throat.<p>

"No!" Hornet yelled as he lunged at Krieger. Jack wasn't going to die. Not tonight. Hornet managed to push Krieger off of Jack. He pinned Krieger down. "Jack! Run! Get out of here!"

Jack scrambled to her feet and began hobbling away.

* * *

><p>The Hornet's command was all I needed. I headed east, towards Dan's lake house. There I'd be safe. But it was very cold that night, I didn't have my coat on and to top it off, I had a broken arm and a cracked rib to deal with.<p>

I don't know how far I ran. All I know is that I began running up a hill before going downhill into a valley. Then it leveled off. I felt my foot go through something wet. "Aih!" I cried, the water was so cold that it burned. A shock went through me. I had stepped into a creek, the surface just barely frozen over. It was still flush from the rain we had the day before. Come on, Jack! Get moving! I hurried through it, but tripped a couple of times on hidden roots and rocks, getting soaked up to my chest. The cold water numbed the pain in my side. But I also began shivering.

I managed to reach the other side and began up the hill.

* * *

><p>Hornet focused on getting that knife out of Krieger's hand. But the man was fighting back. His scarred face showed determination and anger. <strong>SMACK!<strong> Stars danced in the Hornet's eyes and he felt disoriented. Krieger had head butted him, using the distraction to roll over so now he had the Hornet pinned. The knife shone menacingly above. Hornet fought to regain the upper hand.

"It doesn't matter, Hornet." Krieger hissed as the Hornet felt his grip beginning to slip away. "She won't get too far away. And I'll finish what our leader has started..."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A familiar voice joined them. Krieger looked up. A blur of black and a cry flew over the Hornet. **CRACK!** Krieger fell off.

"Kato." Hornet said in relief. The valet smiled and pulled the Hornet up. "Thank you." He looked at Krieger. He lay on his stomach in the snow. "Is he dead?"

Kato rolled over the body. Krieger moaned in pain. Hornet saw that he had stabbed himself in the chest by accident when Kato kicked him. The good doctor began examining Krieger. Hornet hoped he'd live, more so he could face justice. But Kato looked back and shook his head. Krieger was dead.

"End it, Hornet. Please." Krieger begged, in terrible pain.

"No." Hornet said as he took out his gas gun and sprayed him with a dose. Krieger's head sunk back into the snow.

"That won't kill him." Kato said.

"I know, but at least he won't feel anything. Or maybe the cold will take care of him first." Hornet said, pocketing his gun. "We need to follow Jack. She didn't have a coat on and it's freezing."

"At least she left us a trail to follow." Kato pointed to the trail of packed down snow leading up the hill.

* * *

><p>I got maybe halfway up the hill before I felt like I couldn't go on anymore. The shivering and injuries proved to be too much. I stopped about halfway up, leaning against a tree trunk to rest. I knew Krieger was coming for me. But I didn't think I could go on any further.<p>

* * *

><p>Hornet ran up the trail. As the hill crested, he could look down onto the next valley. The trail ran down, across a creek bed in the valley and halfway up a hill. A figure was leaning on a tree trunk. Jack...and she was weakening.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack!"<p>

I don't know why, but I fell over into the snow like a rag doll when I heard my name. Surprisingly, my side and arm didn't react. I suppose that was the result of the hypothermia setting in.

I didn't care anymore. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up warm and safe in my bed. Although I knew that if I did, I would probably never wake up again.

Footsteps came closer to me, taking care when crossing the creek. "Jack! Jack!" I felt somebody roll me gently onto my back. The Hornet was looking down on me. The Hornet. Britt.

I was shivering so badly that my teeth were clattering together.

"I'm going to knock you out, ok? I can't risk you hurting me or yourself for that matter." The Hornet said as he took his gun out of his overcoat pocket.

"Britt…Britt…" I might've been safe from Hans and Barbarossa, but I was still freezing cold.

"Hold on, Jack. You'll be seeing Mr. Reid very soon." Hornet hushed, draping his thick coat around me. "But you've got to hang on."

"No…I…want…_you_…Britt…" I touched his face, curling my fingertips underneath the mask. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. And if this was the last few moments…

Hornet untied the strings around the back of his face and allowed the surgical mask to fall off.

* * *

><p>Jack smiled as her fingers traced Britt's face. "…I…love…you…"<p>

"You too." Britt said as he fired the gas gun in her face. She coughed before losing consciousness. "It's ok, I'm going to get you out of here." He picked up Jack and made his way back.

"You knocked her out?" Kato asked as Britt carried Jack across the creek.

"She was in pain Kato. That and she was shivering so violently that she could've hurt herself or us." He explained. Jack shivered in his arms as he got her to the Black Beauty. Kato turned the car to Dan Reid's lake house.

During the short drive, Britt held the shivering Jack and thinking about what had happened. She knew that he was the Hornet. How long had she known? Was she upset? Angry? What would change now? More importantly, was she going to make it?

Kato called out to Britt when they arrived. They got Jack inside and onto Britt's bed in his room. For once, Kato took charge. "Get changed out of those wet clothes. Last thing I need is to have you come down with hypothermia too."

"Yes, doctor." Britt said, glad to get dried off. He had gotten his shoes wet while crossing the stream back and forth. Water had risen up the hems of his pants, getting soaked to his knees. He took a robe and pajamas out of his wardrobe and headed to the bathroom to change.

By the time Britt got changed into his pajamas and dried off, Kato had dressed Jack in a pair of Britt's pajamas and wrapped up in blankets. Kato's chauffeur cap, gloves and goggles sat on the nightstand. She seemed so small and fragile but wasn't shivering as violently. Kato had also bound up her arm. Krieger must've really injured it. "How is she?"

Kato finished examining her. "Krieger broke her arm and cracked a rib. She's also suffering from a mild case of hypothermia."

"But will she be ok?" Britt asked, afraid.

"As long as she's kept warm, then she'll be fine. In that case, get some blankets from the closet in the spare bedroom. I'll prepare a couple of hot water bottles." Kato allowed a smile.

"Sounds good." Britt went into the spare bedroom across the hall. He turned on the bedside lamp and opened the wardrobe doors. Then he heard a sniffling noise from under the bed. What was that? Then he remembered. In all the urgency about Jack, he and Kato had forgotten about Else. "Else? It's Britt."

"Is it safe to come out?" The little girl's voice came from under the bed.

"Yes, it's safe. The bad men are gone." Britt said gently. The little girl crawled out from under the bed. "What are you doing under there?"

"Kato told me to hide if I heard any noises." She said, looking down at her feet.

"You did a good job listening to Kato. But everything is ok now." Britt said, picking up the little girl and putting her down on the bed. "You must be really tired. Get some sleep."

"Where's Jack? Did Papa hurt her?"

"Jack is fine, she's asleep right now. You can see her in the morning." Britt said.

"And where's my Papa? Is he coming to get me?" Else asked, afraid.

Poor kid...how does one break the news? Britt remembered how his father hugged him after his mother died way back when he was twelve. He hugged Else. "Honey, I'm sorry but your Papa is dead. He hurt himself while trying to hurt me and Jack. Your Papa is gone forever and not coming back."

Else shook her head. It was clear she didn't really understand what the words really meant. "Is he in Heaven with Mama then?"

Britt sighed, unsure of what to say. Else was too small to understand what Krieger had tried to do. But he didn't want her to live with a lie. Else looked up at him expectantly. "I don't know, honey. That's up to God." Else simply leaned her head against his chest. Britt stroked her hair until she fell asleep, then tucked her into bed.

* * *

><p>Britt came back with the blankets around the same time Kato returned with the water bottles. "Where's Else?" The valet asked.<p>

"In the spare bedroom, asleep. She's been through enough for a lifetime."

"What'll happen to her?" Kato asked as he tucked the water bottles around Jack.

"If I remember correctly, Jack told me that Hans was her only family."

"She'll have to go back to that hateful place?" Kato asked.

"No Kato. Not if Jack and I have anything to say about it." Britt said it. He had made up his mind about what he wanted to do. It was strange how everything could change in the span of a few months. Back when he met Jack at Club of the World, he was content to play the bored playboy forever. Now...everything had changed. Jack and Else brought something to his life that being the Hornet or the playboy hadn't brought. Now he was going to take them into his life. And it didn't bother him, not one bit.

Now he had to wait for Jack to wake up.

* * *

><p>Britt sent Kato to bed but stayed awake by Jack. He trusted Kato's words, but he kept an eye out in case she took a turn for the worse. Every hour or so, he took her temperature. It slowly rose and her shivering decreased. By eight or so that morning, her temperature was back to normal and she was sleeping peacefully. He decided to call Frank at the hospital. He had to make sure that not only he was ok and to let him know Jack was ok but to ask him a question.<p>

"Britt! Where the hell have you been?!" Frank asked when the line connected to his hospital room. "We've been worried sick! Especially with news coming down about a mass arrest of rioters at the piers!"

"It's a very long story, Frank." Britt said when he got the hearing in his ear back. "But Jack and Else are safe now, sound asleep."

"And Krieger?"

"Dead. He killed himself by accident when he tried to kill Jack and me last night."

"It's over then." Frank sighed in relief. "Although I'm worried. What will happen if that maniac leader of theirs comes to power?" Britt thought of the contents of the secret room and shuddered. He decided to not say anything until later, after everything had calmed down. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No, I was up thinking. That's all." Britt got nervous. He didn't know why. Frank knew that he cared about Jack and that Jack cared about him. He also knew that Britt would do his best to make Jack and Else happy. So why was he still nervous?

"About what...?"

Now or never. Britt took a deep breath. "Jack. I almost lost her last night and never want to again. I love her, Frank and I want to marry her."

"Have you asked her yet?" Frank asked.

"When she wakes up, I will. I thought I'd ask you first."

Frank laughed. "Britt, why do you have to get my permission? I gladly give you my blessing. Promise me though that you'll make her happy."

"I can do that." Britt was relieved. He said goodbye to Frank and hung up before turning to Jack. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest slowly rising and falling. That reminded him of how tired he was. Maybe he should lie down for a bit. Jack was out of danger. He lay down next to Jack, intending to rest his eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>The first thing I remembered hearing was the sound of birds singing. Sunlight fell over my face, prompting me to wake up. Where was I? I didn't recognize the room. I was dressed in pajamas a size too big and bundled up with blankets, surrounded by hot water bottles. A familiar ticking noise came from the nightstand next to me. It was Britt's watch, the sunlight reflecting off of the Texas Rangers badge. Everything came back to me in a blur. The last thing I could remember was Britt putting me to sleep with the Hornet gas. Where was Britt?<p>

A moan next to me answered my question. Britt lay on his stomach next to me. He was dressed in a burgundy red robe over pajamas, wearing slippers. There was something so peaceful about his sleeping face. I could get used to waking up to this. Wait a minute...did I really think that? And the weird thing was that the thought was actually pleasant to think. Was I really ready to spend the rest of my life with Britt Reid?

He yawned and woke up, smiling when he saw me. "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey. Where are we?" I asked as Britt sat up and stretched out.

"Dad's lake house. Can you please check my pocket watch and tell me what time it is?"

I did as he asked. "Ten past eleven."

"Ok, so I've had a few hours of sleep. Not bad." Britt lay back down, turning on his side so he was facing me. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little chilly. And my side and arm hurt."

"Krieger broke your arm and cracked your rib. You were lucky."

"I break an arm twice in one year. Just my luck. Where's Hans?" I thought of that cold smile.

"Dead. He won't be bothering us or Else anymore."

I sighed, stretching out. "As bad as he hurt us, I'm actually hoping he'll find some peace." I had nothing but sympathy for Hans Krieger. While I detested what he did, I still remembered he did everything he did because of Helga's murder. What was he like before Helga died? Would he be different if she were still alive?

Britt paused. It was clear he didn't have the same sympathies as I did. "But that's in the past. We've got more important things to worry about." He said as he took my hands.

"Like Else." That poor girl was all alone. There was nothing back for her in Germany, except those people who shared Hans' beliefs. I didn't want her to endure any more of that. I wanted to keep her safe and protected forever. "Britt, I'm not letting her go back to Germany. But I'm a single woman in her early twenties. What chance do I have in the courts?"

"Well, if you marry a successful newspaperman, then Else has a chance to stay with us. And I will be the happiest man in the world." I look at him, confused. "Marry me, Jack." He asked me seriously. What...? Wasn't this what I wanted? I love him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But...there was something I had to know. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"I need to know that you're marrying me for me and not purely for Else's sake. I can't force Else to endure a loveless marriage. I love you so much Britt. You can't believe how happy I was to see you come for me last night. And how proud I am of you for being the Green Hornet..."

"When did you figure that out?" Britt asked.

"I've known since the night at the hospital, when you knew to avoid my broken arm. I wasn't sure until I heard your pocket watch. I didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready."

"First off, I'm glad that you know. I wanted to tell you back at the penthouse but got nervous. Second, back to your question. Jack, I do want to marry you for you. As you said, you have no idea how worried I was for you last night and how glad I was to see you. So I'll ask you again. Will you marry me?"

I had my answer. "Yes. I'll marry you, Britt Reid."

"Thank you, Jack Scanlon." We leaned in to kiss.

* * *

><p>"Jack! Britt!" Something jumped onto the bed. Britt looked down to see Else bouncing her way up the bed. "You're awake!" She hugged Jack tightly.<p>

"Else! Else! Not so tight!" Jack yelped.

"Jack hurt her side and arm last night." Britt said, gently pulling Else away from Jack.

"I'm sorry!" Else looked up at Jack apologetically. "Can I kiss it and make it all better?"

"That would be nice." Jack said. Else kissed her side and bandaged arm. "Thank you, honey. That feels much better."

"So is it true?! Are you going to marry Jack, Britt?!" Else asked.

"Yep, it's true." Jack said, looking at Britt. She looked so pretty with her curly short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"And Else, would you like to live with us once we get married?" Britt asked.

"Yes! I would love to! And we're going to live happily ever after?" Else was ecstatic.

"Yes." Britt smiled at Jack. "I guess you can say that." He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can't believe that this story is finally over…sniff* This one gave me so much trouble and I'm sorry for the fluffy stuff at the end. I thought Else deserved a happy ending. I have plans for more Jack and Britt stories. That is, if anybody else wants them.


End file.
